you are the one (designed for me)
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Everyone has a timer that countdowns until you meet your soulmate. When you meet them, it turns into an infinity sign. The Gallaghers have bad luck with their soulmates, especially Ian whose soulmate left when he needed him the most.
1. time is moving slow

Ian steps into the bitter air, pulling his gloves and hat on, making sure the hat covers his ears. He barely glances at the 00:00:00 tattoo on his right wrist nowadays and today is no exception as he makes sure his gloves cover his wrists. He wraps the scarf around his neck, tucks his scarf into his jacket, zips up the jacket, and takes off down the street, focusing on staying warm in the brutal Chicago winter.

Ian dreads meeting up with Lip for their weekly breakfast. Lip's going to talk all about his soulmate most of time anyway, leaving Ian feeling miserable. He's happy for his brother, he really is. Lip's soulmate is actually working out; unlike Ian's and Fiona's.

He passes by several couples on his way to Patsy's, holding hands and smiling. He can't help but wonder if they were soulmates, the unmatched, or those like Ian whose soulmates left them and decided to live life without them. Ian snorts at the thought of his soulmate and keeps walking, trying his best to ignore the couples and secretly hoping it doesn't work out. He's feeling very cynical lately. He guesses three years without a soulmate does that.

Ian makes it to Patsy's and shakes the snow off, hanging up his jacket and scarf. Lip waves at him at their regular booth and Ian wants to roll his eyes at the site of the infinity tattoo on his brother's right wrist. He walks over, taking his gloves off and stuffing them in his pockets then sits across from Lip, immediately taking a sip of the coffee in front of him, trying to warm his body temperature up.

"God, it's freezing out," he says, setting the coffee down and rubbing his hands together. "And it's not much warmer in the house."

"Did you guys forget to pay the electric bill again? 'Cause if you need the money, I can pitch in," Lip offers, going to pull out his wallet.

Ian shakes his head, stopping him. "We're fine. We paid it. On time too."

"That's a Gallagher first."

Ian laughs, nodding. "Fiona and I think the heater might be going out soon but we just can't swing it right now."

"If it goes out, call me," Lip insists. "I can't have you guys freezing to death."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Yes, _Dad._" Lip glares at him, hating that Ian just compared him to Frank but Ian loves it. He loves teasing Lip and calling Lip dad whenever Lip tries to take of them.

Lip is a special Gallagher. He's the only one that has gotten out of the South Side. He's currently in school for engineering and already has a job lined up with his internship. He helps Fiona and Ian out when they let him. They are still at the Gallagher house raising their younger siblings, trying to give them a better childhood than they did. Lip sends them a check once a week and promises once he has a full time job, he'll get them out of South Side. Fiona made Lip promise to get Debbie, Carl, and Liam out before her and Ian. She says they're too old to have their brother help them but Lip knows she's just too proud.

Lip met his soulmate, Ella, almost a year ago. He bumped into her in the lobby of his internship that he works at during his summer and winter breaks. His sleeve was pulled down and he didn't realize she was his soulmate. He walked away from her after apologizing for running into her. She ran after him, pulling his sleeve up and showed him the infinity sign that had formed. She asked him to coffee and he agreed. Lip fell in love with her almost instantly. She was funny, smart, kind, and knew what it was like to be poor. They hit it off immediately. It took him months before he got around to bringing her over to meet his siblings and only did so because he got annoyed with Fiona's constant begging. Ella immediately fit right in to his crazy, loud family. He is currently the only Gallagher who's soulmate hasn't left him and it's actually working out.

Lip runs a hand through his hair, his tattoo flickering. Ian glances at it then averts his eyes. He inadvertently pulls down the sleeve of his shirt. The infinity sign was torturing him. Lip notices his brother's reaction and drops his hand quickly.

"You know, you could join a support group for those who lost their soulmates," Lip says. It isn't the first time Lip has brought it up and it definitely won't be the last. He's always mentioned it but he started mentioning it a lot more when he met Ella. He is driving Ian nuts with it.

Ian scoffs at the idea. "Aren't those for people whose soulmates died and not ones whose soulmates thought they were too much to handle?"

Lip shrugs. "You'll never know if you don't try."

"I'm fine, Lip," Ian assures him for the countless time. "I'm in a good place right now. Just a little bitter, that's all."

"It's been three years, Ian, and you have yet to move past this. It's not healthy."

Ian motions one of the waitresses over, putting an end to the conversation. Lip just didn't get it. Lip's soulmate wants to be with him. She doesn't think he's damaged.

Soulmates don't always work out the way Fiona painted it when they were little. Lip and Ian would curl up in Fiona's too small bed and she would tell them all these amazing stories about soulmates. People that would watch the time on their wrist, watching the countdown, waiting to see who that person is when it reaches zero, then watching the time change to an infinity sign. Ian would trace the numbers on Fiona's wrist, imagining the day he would meet his soulmate.

As they grew older, they realized the infinity sign didn't always mean forever. The infinity sign would change back if one of the soulmates leaves. They saw it first hand with Frank and Monica. Monica would leave constantly and their tattoos would change each time she left. Instead of building each other up, they tore each other down. Then they saw it again with Fiona, saw that it almost broke her.

But then there were the soulmates where the infinity signs never changed. Kevin and Veronica were the one good example of this in Ian's life. Their tattoos never faded, they stayed as clear as ever.

Having a countdown tattoo on your wrist could be very stressful at times. Some people hated it and would end up covering the tattoo, leaving their first meeting up to fate. Most looked forward to watching the time go down and get closer to meeting the one, curious to see who that person is when the countdown reaches zero.

Lip changes the conversation after the waitress takes their order but the new conversation is all about Lip and his soulmate. Ian tries to keep a happy front, he really does. He forces smiles and nods, making comments here and there. When it gets to be too much, he finishes his breakfast and coffee and stands up.

"I gotta go. My shift starts soon," he says, pulling out his wallet.

"I got it, man," Lip stops him and pays like always.

"Thanks, man."

"Hey, wait." Lip pulls a pamphlet out of his back pocket and hands it to Ian.

Ian groans at the title, _So you lost your Soulmate?_. "Seriously?"

"Just think about it."

"Fuck you," Ian says, flipping Lip off before walking away.

His favorite coworker and partner, Sue, greets him when he walks into the station. He nods at her, heading to his locker. He takes off his big winter jacket and changes into his EMT button down and his EMT jacket, stuffing the stupid pamphlet into the locker, hoping they're get lost with the others. He heads back to the front where Sue is sitting in the ambulance.

"Morning, Gallagher," she greets, handing him a cup of tea. "How was your breakfast with your dick of a brother?"

"He wouldn't shut up about his stupid soulmate and when he wasn't talking about her, he was trying to convince me to go to a stupid support group," Ian grumbles. "Gave me another fucking pamphlet."

Sue laughs, clapping Ian on the shoulder. "He's still in the honeymoon phase. It's been what? A year? I was like that the first year with Jim. I wanted everyone to feel what I was feeling and be happy."

"Yeah, but I did have that. For a little while at least," Ian mumbles, looking down.

"Jesus, sorry, kid. I didn't mean it like that," Sue backtracks, squeezing Ian's shoulder. "But he just wants you to be happy without your soulmate. And you can be."

A call comes in, breaking up the conversation. Ian jumps up, getting the ambulance ready before Sue says anything else. Sue drives quickly to the call and is barely in park when Ian jumps out of the ambulance, his bag over his shoulder.

Ian rushes into Albi, pushing past the regulars. He makes his way to the where Kevin and Veronica are waiting for him.

"Hey, Ian," V greets, smiling at him. They lead him to the back room where Mickey Milkovich is sitting on top of the freezer, his hand wrapped in what Ian is sure use to be a white towel.

"What happened?" Ian asks, pushing past V to get to Mickey.

"I'm fine," Mickey mumbles, trying to push Ian away.

"Yeah, the now red towel attests to that," V snorts. "He cut his hand while pulling a bottle out of a box. Didn't know it was broken until he hissed and pulled out a bloody hand."

"It's just a fucking scratch," Mickey protests when Ian pulls off the towel.

"You got injured on the job. We can't take any chances," Kev says. "We've been in enough trouble. You can help, right?"

Ian hums and nods at the comments, cleaning up Mickey's wounds so he can get a better look at the cut. He knows of Mickey through his sister Mandy. They hung out some when Mandy was Ian's beard but stopped when Mickey dropped out, got married, and had a kid. Ian still keeps up with Mandy but only sees Mickey when he comes to the Albi every once in a while. "It's pretty deep, Mickey, you need stitches."

"I'm not going to a fucking hospital," Mickey snatches his hand away from Ian and applies more pressure on it to try to stop the bleeding himself.

"You're getting stitches, Milkovich," V threatens, giving him at look that Ian knows she uses when the twins aren't behaving.

Ian hums, turning to look at Sue. She shrugs, leaning against the door, her way of letting him know that she doesn't care. Ian turns back to Mickey, taking his hand again and looking at the cut. "I can do them here."

Mickey lets out a breathe then nods. He glares at Kev and V, who take it as a sign to leave.

Ian shifts, grabbing his bag and pulling out all the things he needs. He grabs some alcohol wipes and cleans the wound, causing Mickey to suck in a breath. "Sorry," he mumbles, cleaning up the blood that has dried on Mickey's right hand where Mickey had use to try to stop the bleeding. His eyes flicker to Mickey's 00:00:00 tattoo before getting back to work on his left hand.

Ian quickly stitches him up and wraps his hand up. "You need to change your bandage tomorrow," he tells him, standing up. "And I will know if you don't."

Mickey scoffs. "Yeah, how's that?"

Ian looks down at him, raising his eyebrows, giving him a look to say he will call Mandy.

"Fine. I'll change it. Happy?" Mickey rolls his eyes, standing up.

Ian nods, grinning slightly. He steps back, leaving Sue to hand Mickey the paperwork. Mickey quickly signs and shoves it back into Sue's hand. Ian shifts his bag on his shoulder, turning to leave.

"Hey."

Mickey's voice stops him, forcing him to look back and raise his eyebrows at him.

"Thanks," Mickey says.

Ian smiles, nodding then turning around.

The rest of Ian's shift is uneventful. He tells Sue goodbye then heads back out into the cold, bundling back up. The living room light of the Gallagher house is still on, telling him that Fiona is waiting up for him. Ian stomps the snow of his boots on the porch then heads inside, engulfed in warmth when he opens the door. He pulls off all the many layers then collapses on the couch next to Fiona.

"Rough shift?" she asks, handing him part of the blanket she is bundled up in.

He shakes his head, curling up in the blanket. "Not really. The most exciting part was giving Mickey Milkovich stitches."

"He willingly let you do that?" Fiona asks, surprised.

Ian shrugs. "Kev and V sort of didn't give him a choice since he was injured on the job." Ian pulls the blanket up to his chin, trying to warm up. "V gave him her mom stare."

Fiona laughs. "It is pretty scary."

Ian hums, looking up at the TV show Fiona is watching. When it doesn't catch his eye, he turns back to Fiona. "Kids in bed?"

"Yeah, finally. Debbie had a book report and was working on it pretty late but she ended up giving up a few minutes ago."

"Good. So Lip gave me a fucking pamphlet today."

"Let me guess. It's the _So you lost your Soulmate?_ one?" Fiona asks.

Ian nods. Fiona burst out laughing, leaning forward to grab something off the coffee table. She leans back, throwing the same pamphlet in his lap.

"That fucker," Ian mumbles, grabbing the pamphlet and opening it up.

"He dropped it off this afternoon when he dropped of Liam. He tried to give me the whole speech and everything but I shoved him out the door," Fiona tells him.

Ian laughs, flinging the pamphlet away when he sees a picture of a smiling couple. "He just can't keep his nose out of our lives, can he?"

"He only wants what's best for us," Fiona says in a mocking tone causing Ian to laugh even harder.

They quiet down after hearing a small squeak up above them. Fiona focuses on her TV show while Ian plays with the blanket.

"Do you think maybe Lip's right?" he asks quietly.

Fiona looks back at him, surprised.

"I mean it's been three years for me. Almost seven for you," Ian continues. "Maybe it's time for us to move on. I mean, they aren't coming back. They made that pretty fucking clear."

Fiona makes a noise, pulling her right hand out of the blanket. She flips it over, looking at her wrist where the 00:00:00 tattoo matches Ian's. Ian traces the numbers with his fingers, like he used to do when they were little and curled up in her bed. He intertwines their fingers, squeezing her hand. Fiona smiles softly, squeezing his hand and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Ian? Fi?"

The two older siblings turn to find their younger brother at the foot of the stairs. Liam rubs his eyes, one of his pajama pants leg at his knee and only wearing one sock.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," Fiona says, sitting up and holding her arms out.

Liam immediately goes to her, climbing into her lap. Fiona covers him with a blanket, rubbing his arms to warm him up. Liam shakes her off, holding out his right arm to Ian. Ian gives him a questioning look so Liam pulls up his sleeves, showing his countdown.

"The wrapping came off in the shower. Can you cover it back up?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, bud," Ian leans forward, kissing Liam's head then gets up to go get his backpack.

After Ian's soulmate left three years ago, Debbie took it upon herself to start covering up her countdown. She said she wanted to be surprised when she ran into her soulmate. She didn't want a clock ticking down. Soon after, Carl and Liam also asked to have their countdowns covered. None of them got the sugarcoated version of soulmates like Lip and Ian did when they were younger. They saw quickly and at a very young age how soulmates can ruin another person. Ian's pretty sure they just started covering it up in support of him and Fiona.

"There you go," Ian says once he finishes wrapping up Liam's wrist.

"Thanks," he answers, rubbing his wrist. "The kids at school ask why I cover it up."

"What did you tell them?" Fiona asks.

Liam shrugs. "That I don't want to know when it happens so maybe I won't be disappointed."

Fiona sucks in a breath, looking at Ian. Ian gives her a knowing look and the guilt rushes over him. They are setting a bad example for their younger brother. "Hey," Fiona starts, shifting Liam so he is in-between her and Ian. She wraps her arms around his shoulder, knocking her knee against his. "Soulmates can be wonderful things and sometimes it works out beautifully. Look at V and K. They've been together since they found each other. But you don't need a soulmate to be happy."

"But you and Ian aren't happy," Liam tells her.

"Who says we're not?" Ian asks.

Liam shrugs. "I can tell."

Ian looks at Fiona again, her face looking like he felt. "Just because Fiona and I aren't with our soulmates, doesn't mean we aren't happy. It's just-"

"Our soulmates didn't leave us in good places," Fiona finishes. "And it's hard to recover from that but we're working on it. Working on being happy. Okay?"

Liam nods. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want you two to not find anyone because you're too busy worrying about me."

"Shit, he figured us out," Ian teases, grinning at Fiona.

"We've been made," Fiona joins in, tickling Liam.

Liam laughs, shrugging to get out of her grasp.

The next morning, Fiona corners Ian in the kitchen. "Lip's right, we need to move on." She hands him the pamphlet and another one Lip had given them a few weeks ago.

Ian sighs, taking the pamphlets out of her hands.

"They're meeting today at noon," Fiona says. "We should go."

Ian looks down at the pamphlets then looks up, watching Liam eat his cereal with a thick bandage on his wrist. Debbie is standing in front of Carl, wrapping his wrist up in a bandage. Ian could see the edge of a bandage under Debbie's long sleeve shirt. Ian sighs and nods. "Okay, I'll meet you there."

Fiona and Ian both go to support group but it ends up being a bad idea. Most of the people are those whose soulmates died not because they left them. The leader of the group notices Ian struggling during the meeting and tells him about a single's group instead and that it's meeting right after this one. Ian glances over his shoulder to tell Fiona but his sister is walking out the door with a guy on her arm. Ian rolls his eyes and stays for the single group.

The single's group is a little bit better than the support group. There's only one other gay guy and he immediately asks Ian to meet up. That's how Ian finds himself in the Albi that Friday night waiting on the guy to show up.

"Gallagher," Mickey greets when Ian sits down at the bar.

"Mickey," Ian nods, asking for a beer.

"Waiting for your asshole brother?" Mickey asks, handing him a beer.

"Does no one actually like Lip?" Ian asks, confused. "Sue pretty much said the same thing the other day."

"Nope. That dude's a dick to everyone."

Ian rolls his eyes. "I get it but no. I'm waiting for my well, I guess date."

Mickey raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms "You're not sure?"

"He's from my single's group," Ian mumbles. "Hey! It's better than support group!" Ian defends when Mickey starts laughing.

"Why the fuck did you join either one?" Mickey asks, grinning in amusement.

"Fiona and I are worried we're setting a bad example with the kids," Ian answers. When Mickey gives him a questioning look, he continues. "They keep their countdowns covered and Liam doesn't want to be disappointed in his soulmate. He's eight."

Mickey whistles, straighten up. "Jesus, Frank and Monica really fucked you guys up."

Ian shakes his head. "It wasn't them." He flips over his right wrist, showing off his zeros.

Mickey's eyes flicker to them then back to Ian. "So? The whole soulmate concept is stupid. I've seen more cases where they don't work out than the ones that do."

"Yeah, not something you should tell an eight year old," Ian mutters. He takes a sip of his beer and nods at Mickey's left hand. "How's the hand?"

Mickey holds up his still bandage-up hand. "I got the ex to change the bandages like you said. Ready for the stitches to be out."

"I can look at it later and see how's it healing. You need to be careful with it tonight and not tear the stitches out," Ian tells him.

Mickey rolls his eyes at him. "Jesus Christ, you're worse than V."

Ian and Mickey continue to talk while Ian waits on his date. Mickey leaves him every so often to check on other customers and refill their drinks but he always makes his back to Ian. Over two hours later, Mickey looks at the watch. "I think you've been stood up, man."

Ian looks down at his phone and groans. "Probably for the best. Lip isn't going to be happy."

"Not your fault the guy didn't show."

Ian shrugs. "Yeah, well."

"Ian?"

Ian turns in his spot to see the tall, blond man from single's group behind him. Blaine reaches his hand out. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My dog got away from me and I had to find him."

"Oh, it's no problem," Ian shakes his hand then stands up, grabbing his beer. "Want to find a booth?"

"Yeah."

Blaine orders a beer then follows Ian to a corner booth.

Thirty minutes later, Ian is back at the bar with an empty glass. Mickey walks over, taking the empty glass and filling it back up.

"Where's the dude?" he asks. "What's his name?" Mickey snaps his fingers, acting like he's trying to remember Ian's date's name.

"Blaine," Ian says, rolling his eyes. "Fucker ran off."

Mickey raises his eyebrows, silently asking why.

Ian flips his wrist over, rubbing the zero tattoos. "I uh- told him about my bipolar disorder."

"And that scared him off?" He has no reaction to Ian's confession. Ian guesses he knows about his bipolar through Mandy.

Ian nods, drowning the beer. He sets the glass down, rubbing his head. "It's a part of me and I'm not afraid of it anymore. I figured it would be better to be up front about it. I was wrong."

"Fuck him, man." Mickey places a bowl of mixed nuts in front of him and a glass of water, knowing Ian had his limit.

"Thanks," he mumbles, taking a sip of water.

Ian wants to quit single's group after the disaster of the blind date. Fiona tries to talk him out of it and Lip gives him another damn pamphlet. He rips the pamphlet up and quits the stupid single's group. He doesn't tell any of his siblings even though he knows Fiona would be supportive of his decision no matter what. Instead he spends those times at the Albi at the bar with Mickey.

Mickey and him develop a weird friendship over the weeks of Ian lying to his family. Ian even makes sure Mickey keeps his cut clean and takes the stitches out for him. Sometimes Ian thinks Mickey is flirting with him but then he remembers he was married to a woman and he must be seeing things.

One night, Ian is keeping Mickey company during his long shift at the Albi. He is sitting at his regular spot at the bar with a beer in hand, telling Mickey Debbie and Carl's crazy antics this week when a small blur runs up.

"Daddy!" The blur squeaks and a small, blonde boy climbs up on the barstool, grinning up at Mickey. "Daddy, Mommy says I get to stay with you this weekend!"

Mickey raises his eyebrows, glancing at the front door where his ex-wife is walking in. "Yeah, you do. What's our plans?"

"Stay up all night, watch movies, read, and eat candy!" The boy grins.

"Yevgeny, don't run off like that again," Svetlana scolds when she makes her way over to the bar.

"Sorry, Mommy." The boy pouts, his eyes wide.

"I told you to drop him off after my shift. What's he going to do for two hours?" Mickey asks, crossing his arms.

"You figure it out. I must work," Svetlana retorts. She kisses Yevgeny's head then is out of the door before Mickey can open his mouth.

"Shit," Mickey curses under his breath.

Yevgeny gasps. "Daddy, no cursing!"

"Sorry, bud," Mickey says as Ian laughs. Mickey glares at him. "Hey, Yev, why don't you go upstairs and watch TV until I get off?"

"But Mommy said I can't be left alone," Yevgeny pouts.

"Then she should of thought of that before bringing you in the middle of my shift."

"I can watch him," Ian speaks up.

Mickey looks at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything and I kept my brothers and sister all the time. Liam was basically raised by Fiona, Lip and I," Ian says. He turns to the young boy and leans down. "Hey, Yevgeny. I'm your dad's friend, Ian. Want to hang out with me while your daddy works? We can watch any movie you want."

"Yeah!" Yevgeny shouts then turns to Mickey. "Can I, Daddy? Please?"

Mickey sighs. "Yeah, go."

Yevgeny jumps off the barstool and runs up the stairs before Ian is off the stool. Ian laughs, shaking his head.

"Hey," Mickey stops him before he heads up, handing him a water to replace his beer. "He'll probably crash in like thirty minutes."

Ian nods, taking the water and heading upstairs to join the boy.

Mickey is right, Yevgeny crashes within thirty minutes. Ian turns down the TV and watches it until Mickey comes stumbling upstairs around one in the morning. He thanks Ian, picks up the young boy, and both of them head out.

Ian's barely at home and asleep when his phone starts ringing. He feels around for it, groaning when he sees the time is a little after three in the morning. "Hello?"

"_He's burning up and I don't know what to do!"_

Ian groans, sitting up and looking around his dark room. "Mickey?"

"_I can't take him to the hospital and I don't know what to do."_

Ian groans, rubbing his hand down his face. "Mickey, calm down. And slow down. What's wrong?"

"_It's Yevgeny. He's burning up."_

"I'm on my way." Ian stumbles out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt then is out the door with his bag in hand. He makes his way to Mickey's apartment in record time; Mickey's waiting at the door with Yevgeny in his arms. Ian immediately takes the boy in his arms and lays him on the couch. He takes his temperature and cringes at the results.

"Mickey, he has a 102 fever. He needs to go to the emergency room," Ian says.

Mickey crosses his arms and shakes his head. "No. He's staying here, okay. You can help him."

Ian sighs but doesn't argue with him. He gives Yevgeny fever reducer and helps Mickey change him into some light clothes. Mickey takes him back to his bed and sits down beside the bed.

"Now what?" he asks, running his hands through Yevgeny's hair.

"We wait, watch him to make sure he doesn't get any worse, take his temperature again in a few hours, and make sure he stays hydrated," Ian says.

"Fuck," Mickey whispers, putting his head in his hands.

"I'll be in the living room," Ian tries to back out of the room but Mickey stops him, begging him to stay in case something happens. Ian argues with him but eventually gives up, pulling up a chair and sitting by the bed.

"Liam use to get fevers a lot," Ian says after a few minutes. "He would get really fussy and we could never get him to sleep when he had one. We would take shifts, trying to get him to sleep but we would just end up on the couch with him watching late night TV."

"Why did he get them so much?"

Ian shrugged. "He was sick a lot after Fiona's soulmate left and the accident. It was also around the time of my diagnosis so a lot of it fell on Lip's plate."

"Accident?"

Ian glances up at Mickey's question, raising his eyebrows. "You don't know? I thought it was all over the neighborhood when it happened. Liam got into some cocaine Fiona left lying around. He was in the hospital for three days."

"Shit," Mickey whispers. "But he's okay?"

Ian nods. "Yeah, perfectly healthy. Almost as smart as Lip. That whole time was a fucking disaster. I-uh," Ian stops, looking down at his hands. "I don't remember a lot of it. That just sticks out the most."

Mickey is silent and Ian's sure he wants to ask him more questions but Ian avoids looking up. That part of his life seems too heavy for a guy he hangs out with when he lies to his family.

But Mickey doesn't ask anymore questions. He stays silent. Ian finally breaks the silence and asks him a question. "Why didn't you hear about it? Debbie said people talked about it for months especially when Fiona was arrested and almost lost guardianship of us."

Mickey nods to Yevgeny. "This guy took up a lot of my time. Terry had just died and Svet forced me into getting a job over the table. Didn't want to risk anything with this one."

"I remember when Terry died," Ian mumbles. "Mandy came to find me and we stayed up all night, drinking and smoking. Fiona and Lip got so mad at me when they found out I drank on my meds."

Mickey was quiet, staring down at his son. "Thanks for being there for Mandy. I-uh-wasn't there for her when she needed me. I'm glad she had someone."

Ian bowed his head. "I disappointed her. Left her when she needed me the most. I don't deserve to have her as a best friend."

"Hey, man, don't do that to yourself," Mickey shook his head. "Mandy loves you. More than me that's for sure."

Ian disagrees. "You're her brother. She loves you."

Mickey shrugs, running his hand through Yevgeny's hair. "She told me what happened. She doesn't blame you. If she did, she would know."

Ian figures he was right. Mandy never holds back and always lets people know what she's thinking. Ian leans back in the chair, crossing his arms and trying to get comfortable, knowing it was going to be a long night. The next few hours, neither Mickey nor Ian sleep, instead they watch Yevgeny. The boy tosses and turns and wakes up two hours later, crying.

Ian takes his temperature and forces Yevgeny to drink water. Yevgeny whines and protests, reaching for Mickey. Mickey rubs his back and talks him into drinking a few sips of water. Yevgeny eventually obeys and takes a few sips. Ian tells him that he needs to drink the whole glass. After more protesting and crying, Yevgeny finishes the water and falls back to sleep.

"Shit, this is going to be a long night," Mickey mumbles, tucking the boy back in.

Ian nods off in the chair, his shifts and late nights out catching up with him. He jerks awake when Yevgeny starts crying.

"He's sweating," Mickey tells him, holding the boy in his arms.

Ian groans, standing up. He walks over to Mickey and the boy, placing his hand on Yevgeny's forehead. "His fever's breaking." He kneels down, moving his hand to Yevgeny's neck. "Hey, bud, can I check your temperature again?"

Yevgeny whimpers but nods. He willingly lets Ian take him from Mickey. Ian adjusts Yevgeny in his arms and takes his temperature. He sighs in relief when the thermometer says 99 degrees.

"It's almost back to normal," he tells Mickey. "He should take another fever reducer in a few hours and he needs to drink more water but he's going to be okay."

Mickey sighs in relief and takes Yevgeny back in his arms. "Here that, buddy, you're going to be fine." Yevgeny sniffles and snuggles up against Mickey's neck. Mickey kisses the side of his head and looks at Ian. "Thanks, man."

"Yeah," Ian nods, crossing his arms. His phone starts ringing and Ian curses as he pulls the phone out to see his sister's name flashing across the screen. "Shit, it's Fiona. She's probably freaking out."

"Go. I think I got this."

"Are you sure? I can tell Fiona and stay until he's temperature's back to normal."

Mickey shakes his head, adjusting Yevgeny in his arms. "I can handle him."

"Okay," Ian hesitates. "Call me if he gets any worse. I'll be over later to check on him. If I can get away from Fiona that is."

"Yeah, okay," Mickey says. "Thanks again."

Ian smiles and nods. He pats Yevgeny on the back before grabbing his jacket and heading back to his house. Fiona is pacing around the living room when he walks in the door.

"Ian! Holy fuck, where have you been?" she cries.

Ian ignores her, hanging up his coat and placing his bag down. He walks past her and into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and filling it up full of coffee. He takes a long sip before turning back to her.

"I was worried sick," Fiona says, crossing her arms. "Where were you? Did you even come home last night?"

"Yes, I came home for a few hours but Mickey called around three. Yevgeny was running a fever and didn't want to take him to the ER. I stayed at his house the rest of the night," Ian explains, leaning against the counter.

"Jesus, is the kid okay?" Fiona calms down, leaning against the fridge.

"Yeah, his fever was down to 99 when you called. I'm going to get some sleep then go back by there later today."

Fiona nods, looking down at the floor. She swings her foot a bit then crosses it over the other foot. She looks back up, sighing. "I'm sorry for freaking out. It's just-"

"I get it, Fi," he stops her, giving her a smile.

Fiona nods again, pushing herself off the fridge. "I have the dinner shift. Can you handle dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be fully awake by then."

Fiona laughs, shaking her head as she walks away.

Ian finishes his cup of coffee, washes his mug, and heads upstairs to get some sleep. A few hours later, Debbie is shaking him awake. He groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I'm up," he mumbles.

"Mickey Milkovich is here to see you," Debbie says, raising her eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"And you're supposed to be handling dinner."

Ian's forehead furrows in confusion. "What?"

Debbie rolls her eyes, throwing her hands up in annoyance. "Jesus Christ," she mumbles as she turns around and leaves.

Ian groans, rubbing his head. He stands up, grabbing a sweatshirt and throwing it on before heading downstairs. Debbie is right. Mickey is standing in their kitchen. Carl is sitting at the barstool, watching him very intently.

"Hey," Ian greets, walking over to the fridge and pulling out things he needed for supper. "How's Yevgeny?"

"He's better. Svetlana freaked out when I told her and picked him up." Ian can feel his eyes on him as he looks through the fridge.

He shuts the fridge door, spinning around to face Mickey. "Shit, sorry, man. There goes your weekend with him."

Mickey shrugs. "Depending on how he feels, she'll probably drop him off Monday."

"That's good," Ian turns to Carl. "Go get Liam and you two need to gather all your dirty clothes and start washing them."

Carl turns up his nose. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, and Debbie too."

Carl groans, not moving from his spot.

"Carl, go," Ian raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

Carl sighs and gets up, running up the stairs and yelling for Liam and Debbie.

Ian rolls his eyes at the noise, turning the oven on to preheat. "Sorry about that. Fiona's working tonight so I'm on kid duty."

"Yeah, I get that," Mickey mumbles, chewing on his thumbnail. "Hey, um, thanks for everything. Svet and I can't really afford the emergency room and neither one of us has insurance."

"I get it," Ian answers, gesturing to the house and all the work that needs to be done to it. "We only got insurance maybe five years ago."

"But anyway, thanks. It means a lot that you came over to help," Mickey continues chewing his thumbnail. "I -uh don't really know how to repay you."

Ian stops what he's doing and turns to Mickey. "Repay me? Mickey, I'm just helping out a friend. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, but I feel like I owe you, man. I mean, you helped my kid."

Ian leans against the counter, crossing his arms and cocking his head. There it was again. He still can't tell if Mickey is flirting with him so Ian takes matters into his own hands. "How about a drink then? With you not behind a bar?"

"Uh, yeah, okay."

The corner of Ian's mouth turns up in a smile when he sees Mickey blush. "Great. Fiona gets off at ten. Meet you at the Albi at 10:30?"

"Yeah," Mickey nods. "Yeah, see you then." He nods at Ian one more time then walks out.

Ian grins, watching him walk out.

"What's wrong with your face?"

Ian jerks out of his thoughts to find Debbie, Carl, and Liam staring at him with their arms full of laundry. "What?"

"You have this dopey look on your face," Carl says, arching his eyebrows. "You look high. Are you?"

"What? No!"

"Do you like _Mickey Milkovich_?" Debbie asks, raising her eyebrows.

"What? We're just friends," Ian turns around and continues cooking supper, trying to ignore his younger siblings.

"Since when?" He hears Debbie ask.

"Just start a load of laundry and can someone help with the dirty dishes?"

Ian makes it through dinner and the rest of the night without the kids bothering him. When Fiona gets home, Ian bundles up and heads out to meet Mickey at the Albi. He spots Mickey in a corner booth, already nursing a beer.

"Hey," Ian greets, shedding off a few layers. "Jesus, it's freezing out. Going outside nowadays takes a lot of effort."

"Yeah, dressing the kid has been a pain lately," Mickey agrees. "I had to come in for a little bit to help Kev out so I didn't order you anything."

"That's okay. I'll flag him down." Ian gets Kev's attention and gestures for two beers. Kev nods and a few minutes later, he squeezes his way over with two beers.

"Hey, man," Kev slaps Ian across the back after setting the beers down. "Lip said you joined a single's group. Good for you, man."

Mickey snorts into his beer.

"Yeah, about that," Ian starts. "I quit going. It was all straight people anyway."

"Well, I'm sure Lip can find you a LG- whatever the fuck it is now, group," Kev responds.

"God, no," Ian cringes. "Those things are too fucking depressing."

"Fiona seemed to have luck."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Fiona can have luck with anything that walks."

Kev gasps as Mickey almost falls over in laughter. "That's your sister!" Kev yells like it's the biggest scandal he's heard.

"Exactly why I can say it," Ian shrugs. "She would have said the same about me a few years ago."

"Does Lip know you quit?" Kev asks, changing the subject.

Ian shakes his head. "Neither does Fiona. And you cannot tell, Kev, I mean it. If I get another pamphlet, I swear to God, I will burn them and then kill Lip."

Kev throws his hands up in surrender, backing slowly away from the table. Ian rolls his eyes and turns back to Mickey who is still laughing.

"Jesus, Gallagher. I thought the pills were supposed to help the crazy."

Ian laughs. "They're family." It's a simple explanation that Mickey seems to get.

"Ever hear from that Blaine guy again?" Mickey asks, changing the subject.

Ian snorts. "Fuck that dude. Fuck all of them. Fuck dating."

"Wow, someone hasn't had any luck," Mickey grins.

"I've been on maybe a total of five dates in the last three years and they have all ended very badly. One fucker cried over his dead soulmate the whole time."

Mickey sucks in a breathe. "Yikes."

Ian takes a long sip of his beer then nods at Mickey's right wrist. "What about you?"

Mickey shrugs. "With Yev, I didn't get a lot of opportunities to date. Svet set me up with this one guy that called me by his soulmate's name when we fucked."

"Holy fuck." Ian's mind starts racing. Mickey is gay and he was probably flirting with him.

"Yeah, that didn't end well."

Ian shudders at the thought. "Yeah, well I guess you take what you can get when your soulmate abandoned you."

"That's for sure," he says. "But you had time with your soulmate, right?"

Ian shrugs. "Some. He didn't want anything to do with me."

"Fuck," Mickey whispers. "This got real depressing. Want a shot?"

"God, yes."

Mickey motions for Kev to bring them shots. Two shots and two beers later, the lights of the Albi are starting to get to Ian. The noise is too much and he can barely focus on Mickey. He keeps staring at the man causing him to look away.

"I need to head out," Ian says, slowly standing up. "Fiona's going to freak."

"Let me give you a ride," Mickey says, standing up as well and walking beside him.

The cold air hits hard when Ian opens up the door. He shivers and pulls his coat tighter. "Fuck, it's cold."

"Looks like it might snow again," Mickey says, looking up at the overcast sky. He nods over to the left. "I parked over here."

The walk to his car is silent. Ian struggles trying to open the passenger door before he gives up and lets Mickey open it for him. When Mickey gets in, he cranks the heat up for him then tosses him a bag of goldfish that he had in his dashboard.

"Sober up, man, so your sister doesn't kill me or you."

Ian takes the goldfish and eats them quietly on the way to his house. Ian knows Mickey has an apartment that is out of the way from his house but doesn't say anything about it.

Mickey pulls up in front of the house and turns the car off. The house is dark and quiet for once and Ian just stares up at it.

"Walk me up and make sure I don't fall?" Ian immediately regrets the question as soon as it's out of his mouth. But when Mickey nods, there's no turning back now.

He trips over all the stairs up to the house and Mickey catches his elbow each time.

"Shit, man, can you make it up the stairs to your room?" Mickey asks, watching Ian stumble to unlock the door.

Ian makes a low humming noise and finally opens the door. Mickey follows him inside, softly closing the door. Ian catches Mickey's eyes and suddenly they are staring at each other, not sure what to do. Ian's eyes flicker to Mickey's lips and that seems to give Mickey the confidence to step forward. Ian's head is buzzing and not sure what to make of it until their lips meet. He finds himself pushed up against the door and gasps when the doorknob digs into his back but he pulls Mickey closer.

They make out in front of the door for what seems like hours until Ian leads Mickey up to his room. Ian trips on the stairs but he doesn't let go of Mickey until Mickey falls back on Ian's too small of a bed.

They stare at each other for a long time then Ian is pulling off his shirt and pressing his mouth back to Mickey's. It's been so long since he's been held like this, kissed like this. He never wants it to end.

* * *

"Fuck, how old is this mattress?" Mickey groans, sitting up and grabbing his back.

Ian sits up slightly, watching Mickey move around. "I think we found it on the street before Liam was born."

"Fuck, no. Next time, we go to my place. I have a fucking king size that's only a year old," Mickey says, throwing his shirt on. "And Jesus, does your heat not work?"

"Next time?" Ian's face breaks out in a huge grin and he scoots to the edge of the bed, trying to find his own shirt.

Mickey clears his throat and doesn't say anything until he zips up his pants and turns to face Ian. "If that's okay?"

Ian tugs on Mickey's belt loops, pulling him to meet his lips. "Yeah, that's okay."


	2. My mind runs to you

The next few weeks, Ian isn't sure what they are doing. Ian continues going to the Alibi and hanging out with Mickey during his shift but instead of going home, he goes home with Mickey. In the morning, he sneaks out and heads back to his place before Fiona or the kids notice he's gone.

They become closer and Ian really thinks something could happen between them. He hasn't had a connection like this in so long, everything just feels right. But he's afraid. Mickey doesn't like talking about his soulmate and is closed off when Ian tries to bring it up. He's worried that he's jumping into this too fast.

One morning while Ian is getting ready to leave and head back home, Mickey tries to pull him back.

"I have to leave," Ian hums, leaning into him. "Fiona will be up soon and notice I'm gone."

"Come on, man, just a little longer."

Ian grins, kissing him. He slowly pulls away and climbs back out of bed. He hears Mickey make a small noise almost like a hum and a sigh. Ian grins, buttoning up his shirt. "Do you have to work this weekend?"

"Nah, V let me off so I can spend all of it with Yevgeny," Mickey says.

"That's good."

Ian sits back down on the bed and grabs his shoes to pull them on. He feels Mickey's eyes on him as he ties his shoes.

Mickey clears his throat. "You uh want to come over and hang out with me and the kid?"

Ian stops and turns around, looking at him. "Wait, really?"

Mickey nods. "Yeah, you were really good with him."

Ian grins and nods. "Yeah, okay. I just have to figure out what to tell Fiona. I think she has to work most of the weekend."

"Are you still pretending to go to that dumb single's group?"

"Nah, Fiona knows I quit. Lip doesn't know yet but I think he figured it out."

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Doubtful."

"Hey! He's my brother."

"Still a dick."

Ian shrugs in agreement. Mickey's not wrong. He looks down at his watch and jumps up. He kisses Mickey on the cheek. "I really have to go. Text you later!"

Ian easily sneaks into the Gallagher house. No one is awake yet so Ian starts breakfast. He hears movement upstairs when he's almost done so he starts another pot of coffee.

"Morning," Fiona greets, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Morning," Ian hands her a mug full of the new brewed pot.

Fiona mumbles a thank you and takes a large sip. "Hmm, that hits the spot."

Ian chuckles, taking a small sip of his mug.

"You're up early again," Fiona says, looking around the kitchen. "And you made breakfast." She stops and looks at him, narrowing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about? I've been waking up early. Thought you guys would like some breakfast"

Fiona shakes her head. "Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Fiona snorts. "Cut the bullshit, Ian. I'm your sister. I know you. I partially raised you. You're seeing someone and I want to know who. Is it someone from single's group? Is that why you stopped going?"

Ian shakes his head. He starts plating breakfast, trying to ignore Fiona's stare and prying.

"Did you go back to support group and find someone there? Ooh, is it Mickey?"

Ian turns around to face her in shock, his eyes wide. "How? H-how did you?"

Fiona squeals. "It is Mickey! I was just taking a chance with that one!"

More movement starts upstairs. Ian looks up at the ceiling then back at Fiona. He lowers his voice in case one of the kids could hear them. "How did you figure it out?"

Fiona rolls her eyes. "Carl mentioned he came by a few weeks ago, after you helped him out with Yevgeny." She grins, bouncing slightly on her toes. "I didn't know Mickey was gay. But I thought he was married to that Russian whore?"

Ian shrugs. "We haven't talked about that. This is new, Fiona, so stop freaking out. I don't know what we are yet."

"Ooh," Fiona grins.

"Stop," Ian glares at her and turns back to fixing breakfast.

Fiona giggles. "I'm just messing with you, monkey."

Ian turns back around to glare at her use of his nickname. "Really? Monkey? Come on, Fi."

Fiona just continues laughing, ignoring Ian's glare. She starts getting lunches ready while Ian finishes plating breakfast and setting it on the table.

"So, um," Ian says after a few minutes of silence. "Mickey invited me over this weekend to hang out with him and Yevgeny."

Fiona stops what she's doing and looks at him, her arms crossing. "That sounds serious."

"I know and so I was wondering what your schedule was this weekend?" Ian asks, his eyes hopeful as he gives his sister a smile. "Do you need me or can you handle it?"

Fiona grins, slapping his arm. "Go! Have fun! Don't worry about me."

"But, Fi,"

"Ian, go. Go try and live your life without your soulmate. I'm okay, really," Fiona promises.

"Are you though?" Ian asks, moving to sit down on the barstool. "You went to support group and went out with that one guy. I never saw you go out anymore. You've barely gone out in seven years, Fi. I thought we were going to move on."

Fiona sighs, leaning against the counter. "Look, you weren't with your soulmate long. I mean, yeah, three years is a lot but that was when you were getting sick and I know you don't remember much. I was with Jimmy/Steve for eight years. He helped me raise you kiddos. We lived together for almost five years, here in this house. Him leaving almost broke me. It's going to take me a lot longer than a few dates to get over him."

Ian reaches over and grabs his sister's hands, rubbing her palms. "I know, Fi, but throwing yourself into work and this house isn't going to help. We said we would try to be happy for Liam. Remember?"

Fiona nods, her eyes shining.

"Ow! Carl!"

Debbie's loud scream ruins the moment and Fiona pulls her hands away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She gives Ian a look but Ian shakes his head. Fiona grins wickedly and holds her hand out for a game of rock, paper, scissors. Two games later, Ian is upstairs, breaking up a fight between Debbie and Carl.

After Ian's shift, he heads over to Mickey's. His hands are sweating and he doesn't know whether to go in or knock on the door. He decides to knock, figuring that is the safest option. Mickey opens the door and grins.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Ian grins back, nodding at the towel thrown over Mickey's shoulder.

"Kid wanted some Russian dish Svetlana makes. I have no idea what I'm doing. I ordered pizza as a backup," Mickey says. He looks over his shoulder then kisses Ian quickly on the cheek before letting him in.

Yevgeny is sitting on the living room surrounded by Legos with the TV on. He looks up when Ian walks in and gives him a funny look.

"Yev, you remember Ian, right?" Mickey asks. "He watched you while I was working and helped you when you were sick."

Yevgeny's face lights up. "Yeah! Do you want to play Legos with me? I'm building a castle."

Ian shrugs off his coat, placing it on the hook by the door. "As long as there are dragons."

"Duh," Yevgeny answers in a serious matter. He pats the floor with the least amount of Legos and Ian takes a seat next to him.

The rest of the night goes great. Yevgeny talks Ian's ears off and forces him to watch a kid show after dinner. Ian doesn't mind and sits through the weird show quietly. Yevgeny falls asleep during the next episode of the show and Mickey carries him to bed. When he gets back, Ian is putting on his jacket and hat.

"Where are you going?" Mickey asks.

"Home. You have Yevgeny tonight. Didn't think you would want me to stay the night," Ian says, zipping his jacket up.

"That's stupid. He's four. He doesn't really understand what's going on."

"What about your ex?"

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Really? You're bringing up my ex?"

Ian shuffles his feet, looking down.

"Take your jacket off, man. Stay awhile."

* * *

"Your family's fucking ridiculous," Mickey laughs, handing Ian the cigarette they're sharing. Mickey decided not to chance Yevgeny hearing anything so they ended up watching a movie and talking in Mickey's bed. "How can you put up with two teenagers and an eight year old under one roof."

Ian chuckles, leaning his head against the wall. "The bad thing is, that wasn't the most Debbie thing she's ever done."

"She's done something worse than faking a pregnancy to get a guy to date her?"

"Yep, she stole a baby once."

Mickey stops laughing and turns to Ian, his eyes wide. "You're fucking with me."

"Nope. She was 10 and bored so she lured a toddler out of a birthday party with a candy bar," Ian told him, handing the cigarette back over to Mickey. "Lip came up with this grand plan and we were able to return the kid, making it look like Debbie found him. Debs got enough money from it that she bought a water heater for the house."

"Jesus Christ."

Ian laughs at Mickey's reaction, bumping his shoulder against his. "Hey, Mandy told me stories about you and your brothers so I know you have crazier ones."

Mickey groans. "I do not want to talk about those days or my idiot brothers."

"Come on, Mick," Ian whines. "I told you several stories from my childhood. You haven't told me anything."

"That's bullshit. You refuse to talk about your teenage and recent years."

Ian glares at him. "So do you."

They both stare at each other for a long time before Ian averts his eyes. His mind is racing and wants to ask Mickey what they are but he's afraid that he's going to scare Mickey off. Fuck it, he thinks. It's time to bite the bullet.

"Okay, how about we talk about what we are instead? Cause I for one want to know if we're dating," Ian finally says.

"Wow, you don't hold anything back, do you?"

"Come on, Mick."

Mickey takes a long drag of his cigarette before answering. "Fuck, I don't know. I've only been with one other guy before my father ruined my life. Then after he died, Yevgeny was here and I didn't have time to sleep much less go out."

Ian reaches over and grabs his hand, squeezing it. "Okay, so let's go out and figure this out."

"Yeah?" Mickey looks over, trying to hide the smile that forming on his face.

"Yeah."

* * *

They figure out pretty quickly they both enjoy going out. By the third date, Ian asks the question again and Mickey agrees that they are dating. They don't tell anyone at first. It's Fiona that figures out they're dating first. Ian waits for her to say something but she just smiles and pats him on the cheek. Debbie figures it out next and she doesn't stop squealing and hugging them. Ian has to physically pull her off Mickey. Carl and Liam just kind of accept it when Mickey starts coming around more and more, neither one of them caring too much. Lip surprises Ian the most when he finds out. He just crosses his arms and nods at Mickey, not saying anything about it.

Mickey slowly becomes a constant presence in the Gallagher house. The only time he isn't over is when he has Yevgeny for the weekend but even then he sometimes shows up. A few months into their relationship, Fiona decides she wants to have a big family dinner and invites Mickey and Ella. When Ian tells Mickey, he laughs and refuses but after some convincing from Ian, he reluctantly agrees.

The night of the dinner, Ian picks Mickey up. He grumbles the whole way to the Gallagher house. Ian just laughs at him and squeezes his hand when they make their way up to the house.

"Hey, hey!" Ian says when they walk in the door.

Liam looks up from the TV and smiles. "Hey, Ian! Hey, Mickey! Fiona said dinner will be ready soon."

Ian leans on the couch, looking at the TV. "What are you even watching?"

Liam shrugs. "I was just flipping through. It's about a dead guy."

Ian hums. "Fiona in the kitchen?"

Liam nods, focusing back on the TV. Ian ruffles his hair then motions Mickey to follow him in the kitchen. Fiona turns around when she hears them, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Hey, Mickey! You made it!" she grins, tossing her towel over her shoulder then walking over to them, pulling Mickey in for a hug.

Mickey tenses and slowly pats her back until she lets go. Ian chuckles, bumping his shoulder against Mickey's.

"Need any help, Fi?" Ian asks.

"Nope, everything's ready. We're just waiting for Lip and Ella to get here," Fiona answers. "But thanks, sweetface."

Ian groans at the nickname. Mickey smirks at him, mouthing the nickname with raised eyebrows. "Really, Fi? Can't you drop the nicknames?"

Fiona furrows her eyebrows then her eyes widen when she realizes her slip. "Shit, I'm sorry sweet-, I mean, fuck. I can't help it."

Ian just rolls his eyes. "I know." He walks out the kitchen with Mickey following. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," Mickey smirks, making sure to pop the p. "Sweetface."

Lip and Ella arrive shortly after and the house gets loud. Fiona has Lip and Ian move the dining room table to the living room and finds two extra seats for Ella and Mickey. As soon as the food is on the table, the Gallaghers dig in, leaving Ella and Mickey in the dust. Ella doesn't seem to mind and just takes whatever is passed to her. Mickey on the other hand just watches until Ian notices. Ian grabs the mashed potato bowl out of Carl's hand with a loud "Hey!" in protest and hands it to Mickey.

"If you don't fight, you won't get anything," Ian whispers.

Once food is on their plates, everyone starts talking over each other, trying to catch each other up. Ian places his hand on Mickey's thigh and squeezes it in reassurance.

"So, Mickey, how's Yevgeny? Did I say that right?" Fiona finally turns to him after Lip's finishes his boring story about college.

Mickey nods. "Yeah, that's right. You can call him Yev. Everyone does."

"That's so much easier to say," Fiona says. "He's four, right?"

"Yeah," Mickey answers, scratching his eyebrow. "He turns five in May. Starts kindergarten in the fall."

"It's so much easier when they start school. You don't have to find someone to watch them for eight hours a day and by the time they get home, they are tired and ready for bed," Fiona says in a dream like state as she imagines the first day of school. "I was there when all these kiddos started kindergarten. Remember just like it was yesterday."

Debbie and Carl groan as Lip rolls his eyes.

"Great, here she goes," Debbie cringes. "Now she's going to cry. I recommend you run now, Mickey."

"Well, I'm sorry for getting emotional!" Fiona says. "Liam was the easiest and the hardest. Ran straight to the teacher and didn't look back. I cried all the way to work then got sent home because I cried when a customer ordered a burger." She grins at Liam. "Debbie cried everyday for a week until she finally found a friend. That was a nightmare."

"Fiona," Debbie whines. "Do you have tell Ella and Mickey all of our stories? Just tell them what Lip and Ian did."

Fiona sucks in air between her teeth and closes one eye as she tries to remember. "Let's see. I was about 11 when Lip went to kindergarten. No, 10. I was 11 when Ian started school. Monica was still pregnant with Debs and I think she was actually at home for once. I remember because I had to drop Ian off at daycare then Lip, so I woke up extra early. Both of them were so cranky." She winks at Lip and Ian and both of them groan. "After I dropped Ian off, I walked Lip to the elementary school. The teacher was so confused when I showed up until another teacher whispered in her ear. So she motioned Lip in. Lip just walked in but a week later refused to go back. I had to bribe him with pancakes until he caved. I found out later it's because he was bored and his teacher recommended he skip a grade but I never got the letter."

"I could have been done with college by now," Lip teases her with a glare. Fiona flips him off causing Lip to laugh and throw his hands up. "Okay, okay, I blame Frank."

Fiona grins. "With Ian, Debbie was maybe six months old? Monica was pregnant with Carl and would come and go." She turns to Lip and furrows her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Lip agrees.

"So the morning Ian started school, Debbie kept me up all night screaming. I remember Frank was passed out on the couch and didn't move the whole night. I was exhausted and didn't want to drop him off. I asked Lip if he could watch Ian and make sure he got into his classroom safely." She stops her story and nods at Ian. "But you cried when I said that. You wrapped your little arms around me and refused to let go until I said I would go. So I strapped Debbie in a stroller and we took off. As soon as the teacher smiled at you, you ran into the classroom."

Ian groans, burying his head in hands. "Jesus, Fiona."

"Carl just shrugged and walked in. Then he got sent home a few hours later for stealing a kid's lunch," Fiona finishes her story. She just had to include them all.

"Nice," Carl says, throwing his hand up for either Debbie or Liam to high five him. Debbie slaps the back of his head instead.

"Debbie!" Fiona, Lip, and Ian all scold at the same time. Debbie just rolls her eyes.

"Let's hope Yev has an easy transition like Liam," Fiona turns back to Mickey.

"Uh, yeah. I hope so," Mickey answers, shifting in his seat.

Ian gives Fiona a pleading look. She gets his sign and turns to Ella, asking about school.

After dinner, the boys move the table back and everyone starts cleaning up. Fiona refuses to let Ella and Mickey help and sends them into the living room. Mickey just sends Ian a "help me" look but Ian quickly kisses his cheek and pushes him into the living room.

A few minutes later, Ian appears with a piece of pie. He sits in between Ella and Mickey and pops a bite into his mouth. Mickey eyes the pie.

"Yes, Ian, I would love some pie. Thanks for the offer," Mickey says sarcastically, trying to reach of Ian's pie.

Ian moves it out of his reach, hitting Ella. "Oops, Sorry, El."

"Not the worst thing that's happened to me in this house," Ella responds, rubbing her head. "Carl gave me lice, remember?"

"Right."

"You seriously aren't going to offer pie?" Mickey asks, watching Ian take another bite.

"Fiona likes to cut it and bring it," Ella tells him, nodding at the doorway.

And she's right, Fiona is standing in the doorway with two plates. "Ian, I told you that we were eating dessert in the kitchen. Debbie wants to tell us something."

"Sorry, Fi," Ian answers, his mouth full of pie.

Fiona rolls her eyes and motions for Ella and Mickey. Mickey stands up and gladly takes a plate of pie out of her hand. He stands awkwardly in the kitchen next to Ella and watches Fiona, Lip, and Ian move seamlessly around each other and everyone else in the kitchen.

"This is weird," he mumbles.

Ella shrugs. "You get use it. The three are a unit."

"I think I might have met my soulmate," Debbie announces to the room. She's standing in the middle of kitchen, her eyes falling to her older siblings.

Fiona, Lip, and Ian stop what they're doing and turn to look at her. Mickey puts his bite of pie down and turns to Ella, both their eyes wide.

"What?" Fiona asks. "You met your soulmate?"

Debbie shrugs. "I mean, I'm not sure because I haven't taken off the cover but I can feel it, you know?"

"I didn't think you felt anything when you met your soulmate," Carl mumbles, his mouth full of pie. "Of course most people don't cover up their countdowns."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Fiona, Lip, and Ian tell Carl at the same time. Carl rolls his eyes at them.

Ella raises her eyebrows at Mickey as if to say "I told you so."

Debbie glares at Carl and turns back to her older siblings. "Do you feel anything? When you meet them?"

Fiona leans against the sink, running her hands through her hair. She looks at the tattoo on her wrist and sighs. "Like a spark or anything? No. More like butterflies in your stomach. I was so nervous over Jimmy/Steve."

"Really?" Debbie perks up at the mention of butterflies. "You never told me that."

Fiona shrugs. "You were young when I met him. You probably don't remember. I didn't want him over here for the longest. I was ashamed back then."

"But you did bring him over and he lived here for a while," Debbie says. "He was fun."

"Yeah, he gave me an X-Box," Carl adds.

Fiona nods. "He was but he was also dangerous and not good for me. For us."

"Did you feel something when he left?" Debbie asks.

"Debs," Lip interrupts. He's leaning against the counter by the fridge, a towel in his hands, watching his sister with worried eyes. He crosses his arms and turns to give Debbie a look.

"No, Lip," Fiona stops him. "They're old enough now. They've seen it all. They should know. God knows I wish I knew. And Ian knew." She takes a deep breath and continues. "I felt a deep ache when he left. The pain was almost too much to bare but I did. I got up every day because of you and Carl and Liam. And Lip and Ian." She nods at them. "I loved Jimmy/Steve but my love for you guys overcame the pain. And it took me a long time to realize I didn't need him. I just needed my family."

"Wow," Debbie whispers. "I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to," Fiona mumbles, looking down. "I'm always going to protect you."

Debbie turns to Lip and Ian. "What about you two? Did you feel anything?"

"I uh-don't really remember a lot. Those weren't really good years for me, Debs," Ian says, looking down at his feet. He shifts his weight from one foot to the next. He can feel Mickey get closer to him.

"Oh, Ian, I didn't."

"No, Debs, I know," Ian looks back up and smiles at her. "The past is in the past. I'm good now." He looks over at Mickey and smiles at him. Mickey smiles back, nodding at him.

"I was scared," Lip speaks up, steering the conversation to him. Ian gives him a grateful smile. "I didn't know how it was going to work with Ella. I watched Monica leave Frank at such a young age and I saw what it did to him. I watched Jimmy/Steve leave Fiona and how it almost destroyed her. I had just watched Ian lose his soulmate and I was scared. I didn't think I could handle it happen to myself but then Ella talked and all my fears just vanished." He walks over to Ella and she grins, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Aww," Debbie grins. "Now that's like the stories Fiona use to tell us when we were little."

"Debs, I'm the rare one in the family that is still with their soulmate," Lip continues. "Gallaghers don't have good luck so you need to be careful."

"You know, you could take off your covering and see if they are your soulmate," Carl speaks up.

"Yeah but then that just the whole universe thing and my destiny. I want to take control of my destiny," Debbie says. "I don't need some dumb tattoo telling me that someone is my soulmate. What about what my heart says?"

Carl raises his eyebrows. "I think you've been reading too many feminist articles and books."

Ian snorts, covering it up by burrowing his head in Mickey's shoulder. Mickey tries to hide his smile. Debbie turns to Mickey, raising her eyebrows.

"What about you, Mickey? You found your soulmate, right? Did you feel anything?"

Ian feels Mickey stiffen and he lifts his head, looking at him. Mickey pulls away from Ian, biting his thumb nervously. "Uh, no. I didn't feel anything."

"What happened to your soulmate?" Debbie asks, leaning against the counter and placing her chin in her hands.

Mickey's eyes widen. He glances at Ian before heading out the back door. Ian sighs, debating whether he should follow him. He gives Debbie a stern look as he walks to the back door.

"Don't push him, Debs. If he wants to talk about it, he will," he says before going outside.

He finds Mickey sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette. Ian sits by him, grabbing the cigarette from him and takes a hit. Mickey glares at him and takes the cigarette back.

"Your sister is fucking nosy," he mumbles, taking another hit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Debbie doesn't think before she speaks," Ian says.

Mickey shrugs. "Your fucking family, man. They're intense."

"Yeah, they can be," Ian agrees, throwing his arm around Mickey and rubbing his shoulder. "You don't have to talk about your soulmate until you're ready. Okay?"

Mickey sighs. "There's not much to talk about. I don't even know the guy's name. Took off before I found out."

Ian hisses. "Fucker."

Mickey bows his head, twisting the cigarette between his hands. "What about you? You don't like to talk about yours and sounds like your whole fucking family knows everything about you two, including his name.."

"Trevor," Ian says. "His name was Trevor and I was with him for three years before he left me. That's all you need to know."

Mickey nods. "Okay."

They sit in silence, sharing another cigarette. Mickey finally looks up.

"Are we good to put this soulmate shit behind us?"

"Yeah, Mick, I think that's a great idea."

Mickey grabs Ian's hand and squeezes it. "Your fucking family, man," he repeats. "Fiona is a badass though. Raising all you."

Ian laughs then nods. "She's the strongest person I know."

"They're going to take some time to get used to. I guess I need to get used to them, huh?" Mickey asks, turning to look at Ian.

Ian processes his words then his face breaks into a grin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Mickey grins, leaning into Ian.

* * *

The guy Debbie meets end up not being her soulmate. The guy shows her his countdown about an hour into their first date. She's disappointed but they end up going out for a few dates. When he dumps her, Fiona and Ian are there with pizza and ice cream.

Ian starts spending more weekends at Mickey's. Yevgeny loves Ian and is so happy whenever he comes over. He still has no idea that Ian and Mickey are together. He tells Svetlana one day that Ian is always over but neither Ian and Mickey know until one morning Ian walks in Mickey's kitchen to find Svetlana holding a knife.

"Uh, hi?" Ian greets, confused.

"You Ian?" Svetlana asks, twirling the knife in between her fingers.

"Yes."

"Mikhailo and Evgeni asleep?"

"Yeah?" Ian raises his eyebrows and move past her to grab a piece of bread. He pops it in the toaster and turns back to her. "I have an early shift and I thought you were picking Yev up later?"

"We need to talk," Svetlana says, sitting down and sitting the knife in the table.

Ian takes the bread out of the toaster and puts it on a plate. He sits down across from her with his toast and a jar of peanut butter. "Sorry, I have to eat something."

"I do not care," she glares at him. "Milkhailo has been through a lot. I will not have you break his heart."

"I wasn't planning on it?"

Svetlana nods to his right wrist. "And your soulmate?"

Ian moves his hand to hide it under the table. "You don't have to worry about him."

Svetlana narrows her eyes. "My Evgeni is involved now. If he comes back and you leave, I kill you."

Ian is speechless, staring at her. She gives him a small evil like grin and is gone as quickly as she left. Ian stays at the table confused until Mickey walks in.

"Morning. I thought you had an early shift," Mickey says, kissing his cheek before starting on breakfast.

"Yeah. Um, your ex was just here?"

Mickey turns around, raising his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Svetlana was here in the kitchen when I woke up and I think she threatened me?"

Mickey scoffs and turns back around. "Yeah, that's normal. She's always doing that."

"She stuck the knife in the table."

"Fuck! Again? Damn it, Svet!" Mickey looks at the table, running his hand over it, looking for the mark.

"I'm so confused right now."

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about her, man. She's like that. She doesn't mean anything."

Ian gulps. "She sounded pretty serious, Mick."

"I'll deal with her. You better start getting ready or you'll be late."

Ian barely makes it into work on time. Sue raises her eyebrows at him when he rushes by to his locker but doesn't say anything until he is changed and sitting on the bed of the ambulance.

"Cutting it close, Gallagher," Sue says, handing him a coffee.

"Yeah, sorry. Mickey's ex appeared this morning and threatened me."

Sue whistles. "Jesus."

"Yeah, it was weird. Mick said not to worry about her but she sounded pretty serious."

Sue slaps his shoulder. "Living without your soulmate is super dramatic."

"Nah, being a Gallagher dating a Milkovich is," Ian says, taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes widen at a thought. "Fuck! Mandy! We haven't told Mandy."

"Jesus, Gallagher, take you dramatics elsewhere." Sue pushes him off the bed of the ambulance, rolling her eyes.

* * *

When Ian gets off, he calls Mandy and she screams in his ear for five minutes. She tells him that she is coming home as soon as she can. She arrives at Mickey's apartment one week later. Yevgeny squeals when he sees her and jumps into her arms.

The first night, Ian and Mandy stay up most of the night. Mandy tells Ian all about her adventures around the United States and trying to find her soulmate. She shows Ian her countdown and how little time she has left. Mandy left almost four years ago to try to find her soulmate faster. She has yet to find him any faster but has enjoyed exploring the country.

Mandy stays for the rest of the summer. She watches Yevgeny on the weekends so Ian and Mickey can go out. She joins them for family dinners at the Gallaghers. Fiona welcomes her back with open arms and Debbie drags her away for boy advice. She connects with Ella almost immediately and the two tease Lip constantly. She catches up with Mickey and they talk for hours. When it's time for her to live, Yevgeny sobs, Ian hugs her tight, and even Mickey hugs her. She cries and promises to come back as soon as she has found her soulmate.

* * *

Summer turns into fall. Ian spends more time at Mickey's than his house. The only time he goes to the Gallaghers is when he has a night shift. When Mickey is at the Gallaghers, he forms this weird bond with Fiona. The two seem to get each other. Ian has caught Mickey texting with her on several occasions.

Yevgeny starts school and Mickey hates that the kid walks straight into the classroom and doesn't look back. Svetlana refuses to let Ian join them on his first day so Mickey shows him all the pictures on his phone later. Svetlana still hates Ian no matter what he does. Mickey tries to have a dinner in hopes they will get along but Svetlana ends up slamming a knife into the table and Mickey yells at her for ruining the table. Ian and Svetlana come to a mutual hatred after that.

* * *

Ian has been managing his bipolar disorder for almost six years. Mickey has yet to see Ian in a depressive or manic state since they started dating almost eight months ago. Ian knows it won't last and only time will tell but he's enjoying it will he can.

The depressive episode creeps on him as it turns colder. He can feel himself getting more tired and cranky. When Fiona asks him about it, he snaps then storms out of the house. At Mickey's, he tries to hide it. He can sense that Mickey doubts him but he doesn't say anything about it. He has heard Ian snap at Fiona and Lip too many times to even try to ask.

One afternoon during his shift, Sue sends him home. When he protests angrily, she calls Fiona. Fiona huffs when she picks him up. She tries to convince him to go to the clinic but he refuses. He storms up the stairs as soon as they get home and refuses to come down for dinner.

The next morning, he doesn't get up. He doesn't feel anything except anger. Anger at himself. He should have seen this coming. He should know the signs now after six years.

"Ian?" He hears Debbie's voice but he can't speak. He feels his bed sink and a hand on his shoulder. "Fiona said to check on you. Do you need anything?"

He can't respond. He hates that he's doing this to his family. That he can't force himself up. He hears Debbie sigh and feels his shoulder being squeezed.

"I'll call Sue." The bed creaks and the extra weight is gone. He hears Debbie quietly close the door.

Ian doesn't know how much time passes. Debbie, Carl, and Liam come and go. They talk to him, squeeze his shoulder then leave. When Fiona appears next, Ian figures it's the end of the day.

"Hey, sweetface," she whispers. "I called Lip. He's on his way. Do you want me to call Mickey?"

Ian hates himself even more. He's not just hurting his family anymore. He's hurting his boyfriend. He wants to tell her yes but he can't. Instead, he sinks deeper into his pillow. He feels the bed sink again and hair tickle his neck.

Fiona doesn't say anything. She just lays there beside him. Time passes again and the door creaks open.

"Hey," Ian hears Lip whisper.

Ian feels Fiona shift and the hair is gone. "Hey."

"I got supper for the kids. Liam's scared. He keeps asking what's going on. Debbie isn't helping with her statistics."

Ian's anger at himself grows. His little brother is scared of him. He needs to get up. He needs show Liam that he's okay.

"I shouldn't have left him here with Debbie."

"I can take him to my place tonight. Unless you need me here."

"No, I think it's better if Liam goes with you. You can talk to him and try to explain it."

"What about tomorrow? Debbie and Carl have school."

"I'm taking off. I'm the manager now so they can go fuck themselves if they say anything."

Ian hears Lip chuckle. There's silence for a long time and Ian figures Lip left but then Lip speaks back up. "Did you call Mickey?"

"No. I don't know how he's going to react to this. What if he runs off like Trevor?"

"Mandy stayed. It can't hurt to call."

"Okay. Do you want to call him or me?"

Ian hears Lip snort. "You two have this weird friendship. I think you should."

The extra weight leaves the bed. "Stay in here until I get back?"

"Fiona, Debbie said he didn't move all day. He's not going to try anything." There's silence again and weight back on the bed. "Go call Mickey. I'll be right here."

The door slowly closes. Ian feels his legs being pushed and he wants to kick Lip but he can't. He hears Lip sigh and feels weight on his legs.

"You're a stubborn fuck, you know that," he hears Lip say. "I don't want to make you feel worse but I told you so. Fiona did too. You have to start listening to us. If not us, you need to talk to Mickey and he can tell you when something is up."

Ian still doesn't say anything. Lip is right. He usually is. He hears the door slowly up and the weight is off his legs.

"Mickey's on his way. He has to drop Yev off with Svetlana. He wanted to bring him but I didn't think that was a good idea." He hear Fiona say.

"Probably for the best. Don't want to scare the kid." There's a pause. "I'll stay here until he gets here."

"Can you go downstairs and stop Debbie and Carl? Liam's freaking out again and those two are not helping."

"Yeah, I'll bring Mickey up when he gets here."

The door closes again and the bed sinks again. He feels Fiona's hand on his shoulder and she starts rubbing. "Hey, sweetface, you can get past this. You always do." He feels something on his shoulder. "We love you." The extra weight is gone and she continues rubbing his shoulder.

Ian doesn't know how much time passes when the door opens back up. The bed shifts and he feels Fiona get up.

"What's going on?" Mickey. He's here. He showed up. He didn't leave him.

"He's having a depressive episode," he hears Fiona explain. "Did Ian tell you about it?"

"Yeah, he explained it and Mandy told me how he was when he was diagnosed. Does he need to go to the doctor?"

He hears Lip snort. "Good luck getting him to leave the bed."

"Lip!" Ian hears a slap and a 'Fuck' from Lip. "It's not that easy, Mickey. He can still have an episode when his meds are working but we don't know until we can get him to his doctor. And even if he has to get new meds, it could take a while."

"How long are we talking?"

"Few weeks. A month or two," Ian hears Lip add.

He hears Mickey cuss and the bed sinks. "What can I do?"

"Talk to him. Help him stay hydrated and go to the bathroom."

There is silence and Ian wishes he could speak and tell Mickey that he's okay. He feels a cold hand on his face.

"I'm going to head out, Fi. Call me if anything happens."

"I'll walk you out. I need to tell Liam goodbye."

The door closes again and the hand starts stroking his face . "I'm here, Ian. I'm not going anywhere."

Ian squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block the tears.

Weeks pass or at least Ian assumes it's been weeks and Mickey stays with him as much as he can. He only leaves when he has to work or go get Yevgeny. Ian feels awful for making him do this but can't bring himself to get up. One afternoon, Fiona is with sitting him while Mickey goes to get Yevgeny. Ian is facing her today and listening to her read a ridiculous romance novel out loud.

Fiona scoffs when she gets to the love scene and slams the book shut. "I don't know why I still read these things. It's the same story line with different character names."

"Because you need to get laid," he mumbles.

Fiona gasps, poking him with her foot. "I liked it when you didn't talk."

Ian gives her a small grin.

Fiona frowns, looking sorry immediately. "I know you hate when I ask but how are you feeling, sweetface?"

Ian tucks the blanket closer. "Okay. When's Mickey coming back?"

"He should be back now."

They sit in silence and Ian must have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knows, the bed is sinking and there is a body on top of his.

"Yev! I told you not to do that."

The weight is gone and Ian shifts, opening his eyes. Yevgeny is right in front of his face, his eyes wide.

"Daddy says you're sick," he says.

Ian groans and looks up at Mickey. Mickey pulls Yevgeny back. "Sorry, he wanted to see you. Fiona and I didn't think it was a good idea but he cried."

"It's okay. Yeah, Yev, I'm sick."

"Why don't you take some medicine?" Yevgeny asks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"It's not that simple, Yev," Ian sighs. "But I'm getting better."

"Do you need a hug? Hugs always make me feel better."

"A hug sounds great, Yevy."

Yevgeny grins and climbs up into the bed, snuggling closer to Ian. Ian hears Mickey make a small noise in protest but Ian just smiles at him, letting him know it's okay. He closes his eyes and quickly falls back to sleep. When he wakes back up, Yevgeny is gone and Mickey is in his place. Ian sighs in contentment and snuggles closer to Mickey, burying his face in Mickey's neck.

It takes Ian another week before he starts feeling better. He gets up one morning and Mickey and Fiona take him to his doctor. After a long talk and few adjustments, Ian feels a little better. It takes him another week to get back on his feet. Mickey is there with him the whole time. He finally goes back to work and slowly starts feeling like himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Mickey puts his phone down and looks down at Ian. It's been almost a month since Ian has gotten over his depressive episode. Fiona continues to keep a close eye on him and because of it, Mickey starts staying with him at the Gallagher house more and more. He only goes to his place when he has Yevgeny. Even though Mickey hates Ian's mattress, he doesn't complain. They are currently squished in Ian's awful, too small mattress. "For what?"

"That was my first episode since we started seeing each other," Ian continues. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. And I know it's a lot to handle so I get it if you don't want to do this anymore."

Mickey rubs his eyes, silent for a moment. Ian watches him, his eyes wide. Mickey sighs and picks his phone back up, turning it to show Ian what's on the screen. Ian grabs the phone, sitting up to read. "'Soulmates and Bipolar Disorder'? Mick, why are you reading this?"

"Most articles about helping someone with bipolar has to do with soulmates," Mickey grumbles. "Figured it couldn't hurt."

"No, I-" Ian stops and looks at him. "I don't understand."

Mickey rolls his eyes and sits up to look in the eye. He grabs his face and kisses him. "Ian, I'm here in your loud childhood house with your nosy older sister, annoying teenage siblings, and your younger brother. I'm laying on your stupid, lumpy mattress that barely fits your tall ass. Your episode hit during the worst possible time with my son starting school yet I still fucking showed up. I'm not going anywhere. And don't fucking apologize for who you are."

Ian grins, pushing him down on the mattress that he hates so much and kisses him slowly.

* * *

Christmas and the New Year comes and goes. Ian changes shifts and starts studying for his paramedic exam. Mickey picks up more shifts at the bar to help with Yevgeny getting into private school. After a long, heated discussion with Svetlana, they realized public wasn't working for the kid. Ian and Mickey barely get to see other lately and when they did, they enjoyed the time together.

One cold morning, Ian and Mickey are in the kitchen eating breakfast. The house is empty and they are enjoying not only the rare silence but the rare time they have together now with their busy schedules. Mickey is teasing Ian over his small breakfast when the front door opens.

"Where's my loving family?" Frank's voice carries into the kitchen.

Ian rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath about money and stupid Frank.

"Kids?"

Ian pales when he hears the other voice. He stands up slowly, watching Frank and Monica come into view.

"Ian!" Monica squeals, running into the kitchen and pulling him into her arms.

Ian slowly wraps his arms around her and whispers. "Hi, Mom."

Frank ignores them, and pushes past them to start looking in the kitchen cabinets and draws. "Can you spare some cash?"

"Fuck off, Frank," Mickey pipes up. No one has seen him in weeks and they really thought he might have died this time. Unfortunately, they weren't that lucky.

Monica pulls away from Ian and looks at Mickey. She glances down at Ian's right wrist and her mouth widens. "Oh."

"Just a five would work. But $150 would be better," Frank continues, opening up the fridge.

Ian rolls his eyes. "We don't have any money, Frank."

"That's bullshit," Frank turns to him, getting in his face.

"Frank!" Monica cries.

"Hey!" Mickey yells, standing up and yanking Frank back. "Get the fuck away from him."

Frank immediately reacts, trying to punch Mickey. Mickey ducks and grabs Frank by the arms, pulling them behind his back. Monica screams, trying to pull Mickey off. Mickey gives Ian a look and Ian gives him a short nod. Mickey drags Frank out, ignoring Frank's constant screaming.

"What the hell? Frank!" Monica cries. She turns to Ian and starts hitting his chest, yelling at him. Ian grabs her hands, forcing her to stop.

"We don't have any money, Mom. You and Frank can't have our money," Ian yells, forcing her to look in his eyes. "You aren't using it on drugs."

"Ian, no."

"Why are you here, Mom? Why are you here?"

"Can't a mother just come see here children?"

Ian raises his eyebrows. "Really, Mom? You've been gone for five years this time."

Monica sighs, sitting down at the table. She pats the seat next to her and Ian hesitantly sits down. Monica grabs his right hand and turns it around, looking at the zero tattoo. "That man, he isn't your soulmate."

Ian shakes his hand, pulling his wrist back. "You've met my soulmate, Mom. You know that time you tried to kill yourself in front of the sink? He was here."

"What happened?"

Ian sighs, running his hand through his hair. "You really don't remember?" Monica shakes her head. "He left because of my bipolar disorder. He didn't like how it affected our relationship so he left."

"Oh, baby," Monica grabs Ian's hand and squeezes it. "He'll come back though. He's your soulmate."

Ian pulls his hand away. "I don't want him back. I have Mickey."

Monica sighs. "I've had other men and women besides Frank but they aren't the same. They don't give you the same feeling as your soulmate."

Ian stands up, pushing his chair out from under him, causing it to fall. He clenches his fists, his face twisting in anger. "Then why the fuck do you leave him? If Frank is your soulmate, why do you keep leaving?"

"Cause Frank drives me crazy!"

Ian scoffs. "That doesn't mean anything, Mom. If you love Frank like you say, you wouldn't leave. You wouldn't leave _us _."

"Ian," Monica reaches out, grabbing his hands. "You need to listen to me. Mickey will not give you the same joy as your soulmate. He will never make you feel whole. That's why I keep coming back. I always think I can find someone that won't drive me crazy like Frank but none of them make me feel the same."

"Jesus Christ, Frank's like a fucking cockroach," Mickey mumbles, coming back inside. He looks around the kitchen, raising his eyebrows at Ian when he sees the chair knocked over and Ian standing over his mother.

Ian pulls away from Monica. "I have to get work. You should probably leave before Fiona or the kids get back," he tells Monica. He turns away before Monica can say anything else. He can hear Mickey follow him and he turns around when he gets to the front door. "I have to go. Can you make sure she leaves?"

"Uh, yeah," Mickey answers, crossing his arms. "You coming over tonight?"

Ian shrugs. "I'll let you know before I get off, okay."

Mickey nods, watching him leave.

After work, Ian heads straight home, calling Mickey and telling him that he's tired. Mickey accepts it and lets it go. He lays in bed that night and thinks about everything Monica says. He knows he shouldn't but his brain doesn't listen and continues to play Monica's words over and over.

Ian starts picking up even more shifts after that. He tells himself he isn't avoiding Mickey but he knows he is. Mickey hunts him down and corners him one afternoon in the station, demanding to know what's going on.

"We need the money so I picked up some extra shifts. It's nothing," Ian assures him, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"Fine," Mickey huffs. "Come over tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

When Mickey leaves, Sue lets out a low whistles. Ian glares at her but she doesn't say anything.

Ian has every intention of talking to Mickey that night but as soon as Ian opens Mickey's door, Mickey is on him. After two rounds of sex and two plates of pizza bagels each, they sit up in Mickey's bed, sharing a cigarette.

"Fuck, man, maybe you should work more often. Makes the reunions pretty fucking awesome," Mickey grins, handing him the cigarette.

Ian hums, not saying anything. His mind his racing, going back to Monica's words.

"Kid's been wondering where you've been. He misses you," Mickey says, taking the cigarette back. "Won't stop bugging me about you."

Ian laughs at the image of Yevgeny bugging Mickey about him. The five year old was known for his constant questions, driving Mickey insane. "Driving you insane?"

"The kid won't shut up. He kept following me around."

Ian laughs, leaning against Mickey. Mickey places his hand on Ian's thigh, squeezing it. They sit in silence for a while. Ian stretches after a while and sits up. Mickey groans at the loss of contact, sitting up and watching Ian get dressed.

"Why don't you stay?" he asks.

Ian shakes his head. "Can't. I have a double tomorrow."

"I have the kid this weekend."

"Mick, you have Yev every weekend," Ian turns to him, grinning.

"Are you going to come over? Or am I stuck with him following me around all weekend?"

Ian hesitates, pulling on his shirt. Monica's words start running through his head but then he sees Mickey's face and can't help but tell him that he'll be there. He kisses Mickey quickly and heads out the door.

That weekend, Ian heads to Mickey's apartment. He is greeted by Yevgeny jumping into his arms.

"Ian!" the boy squeals, hugging him around the neck. "We're making pancakes!"

"Breakfast for supper?" Ian asks, setting him down. "That sounds like an amazing idea."

"Come on!" Yevgeny takes Ian's hand and tries to drag him into the kitchen.

Ian chuckles at the boy and lets him lead him into the kitchen. Mickey's standing in front of the stove with a kitchen towel over his shoulder, flipping pancakes. He turns around and grins when he sees Ian.

"Hey, hope you like breakfast for supper. Kid here was begging for pancakes," Mickey says.

Ian smiles, looking over. "Looks good."

"Ian! Look what I drew!" Yevgeny tugs on Ian's hand, trying to lead him to the table.

Mickey gives him a quick kiss and watches him go over to the kitchen table.

Later that night, after eating, Mickey goes to put Yevgeny to bed and Ian stands at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. Mickey comes in a few minutes later and leans against the counter, watching him. Ian turns, giving him a weird look.

"What?" he asks.

Mickey shrugs, crossing his arms. "Nothing. Just like watching you."

Ian rolls his eyes but grins. "Weirdo."

Mickey chuckles, pushing off the counter. He goes up to stand by Ian, pushing him to the side so he can take over rinsing the dishes. They wash the dishes in silence and then dry and put the dishes away. After Ian puts the last dish away, he leans against the counter and places the towel over his shoulder. Mickey washes down the countertops, feeling Ian watching him.

"Now who's the weirdo," Mickey mumbles. He finishes his chore, throwing the washcloth in the sink. He walks over and stands in front of Ian. "Thanks for coming over. Meant a lot to the kid."

Ian tilts his head, giving him a look. "Just Yev?"

"Come on, man," Mickey bows his head, hitting his shoe against Ian's. "I- uh like this thing between us. I like you being here and I- uh like going over to your place. I really like you, Gallagher."

Ian bows his head. This is Mickey's way of telling him how much he likes him, possibly love, and Ian's terrified. Monica's voice grows louder and louder in his head. He can't breathe. "Yeah, well I hope so. This thing has been going on for what? Nine months?"

Mickey chuckles. "A long fucking time, man. Almost a year. Should we celebrate or something?"

Ian doesn't look up. His mind is racing. Celebrate. He wants to celebrate their anniversary. Monica's voice continues to get louder. He grips the countertop and looks at his shoes. He sees Mickey's right hand move towards him. He notices the tattoo. He pushes past Mickey, trying to put some distance between them. "What about your soulmate?"

"What's going on? I thought we put this soulmate shit behind us," Mickey asks, reaching to grab Ian's hand but Ian flinches. Mickey sighs. "There's nothing to talk about. He left. Just like yours."

"Don't you want him to come back?" Ian asks.

"Why are you bringing this up? We talked about it."

"No, we didn't," Ian says. "We pushed it away, buried it."

Mickey groans. "Seriously, Gallagher? What the fuck is this? You really want a fucking answer? No, I don't want him back. Why would I? Just so he can leave again?" Ian hears Mickey move towards him so he moves further away. "What's this about?" Ian doesn't say anything. "Ian? Look at me, man."

Ian slowly turns around to face him. Mickey's eyes are wide and he looks panic. "I-uh need to think about us."

"Ian-"

"I just need to think about this," Ian grabs his jacket off the chair and puts it on. He gives Mickey one last look before grabbing his keys. Mickey is looking down at the kitchen floor when Ian closes the door.

He doesn't get out of bed the next day. Fiona tries to talk to him but he ignores her and rolls over. Lip comes by late afternoon and drags him out of bed. Ian tries to fight him but Lip overpowers him. He forces him into his fancy car and drives him to Patsy's. Ian glares at him but follows him inside, letting Lip order for him.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on with you?" Lip demands after the waitress takes their orders. "You just recovered from a depressive episode a few months ago so I know it's not that."

Ian shrugs, looking down.

Lip sighs at his lack of answer. "Fiona tells me that Mickey has stopped coming over. And you've only been over to his place twice in the last few weeks. Something's going on with you and you need to tell me what."

The waitress comes back with their drink order. Ian thanks her and takes his tea. He absentmindedly stirs it, avoiding Lip.

"Ian, come on," Lip tries again.

"Monica came back a few weeks ago," Ian starts.

"Yeah, I remember Debbie said something about it. She stayed maybe a week this time," Lip says bitterly.

"Mickey and I were home alone when she walked in. Frank was with her and was being Frank. Mickey got him out of the house," Ian tells him, still stirring his tea. "Monica sat down with me and told me that Mickey wouldn't give me the same feeling as Trevor. She told me that Trevor would be back. I know she's wrong. She fucking left us so much that her words mean nothing but my mind just kept playing her words back."

Lip sighs, running his hand through his hair. He is silent for a long time, thinking. Ian knows he is trying to think of something to say that won't make him mad. Lip finally sighs, gripping his mug. "Look, you know I'm not a fan of Mickey but he is a whole lot better than fucking Trevor. He cares for you and is there for you more in this last year than Trevor ever was those three years. Monica is a fucking idiot for saying that."

"I know. And I know I shouldn't have listened to her but I did," Ian bows his head, looking into his coffee. "I told Mickey I needed to think about our relationship."

Lip hisses. "Those words really fucking got to you."

"I just kept thinking about Mickey's soulmate and if he comes back."

"Fuck Monica, okay? Fuck those words. Fuck your soulmate and fuck Mickey's soulmate." Ian looks up at his brother, shocked at his words. Lip holds eye contact him. "You love Mickey. You are good for Mickey and he's good for you."

"I do love him," Ian nods.

"Then go tell him that."

"But what if he leaves?"

Lip sighs. "I know you don't want to be hurt again and I can't tell you that you never will again. And if it does happen, you move on and you beat it."

Ian stares at him, his mind racing. He stands up, almost knocking over his mug. "I have to go." He runs out of the diner, almost hitting the waitress bringing their food but he keeps running. He doesn't stop until he's in front of Mickey's door and almost beats it down when he knocks on it.

"Holy fucking. Calm your fucking tits. I'm coming!" Mickey yells inside. Ian hears him stomping to the door and he can't stand still. "What?" The door yanks open and Mickey stands there fuming. When he sees it's Ian, his face falls but only slightly. He opens his mouth to speak but Ian doesn't give him time. He grabs Mickey's shirts and kisses him. Mickey reacts immediately, pulling him inside. Mickey kicks the door closes with his foot and they stumble into the apartment, falling onto the couch. The sex is quick and over before it even really started. Ian leads him into the bedroom and this time they take their time.

"Holy fuck," Mickey groans as they lay next to each after the second round.

"Yeah," Ian says. He rolls over, facing Mickey. He runs his hand through Mickey's hair, reeling in the softness of it. "I'm sorry I ran out the other day. My mom said these things about soulmates and I couldn't stop thinking about it even though it was bullshit. I mean, she has left Frank so fucking much yet she claims no one else makes her feel like Frank. But she's wrong. Mick," Ian stops talking and looks at him, his fingers twisting around Mickey's hair. "Mick, I love you. I don't need time to think about us."

Mickey looks down, not saying anything for a long time. Ian moves his hand and runs his finger across Mickey's cheek, nervously, waiting for a response. Mickey looks up after what feels like a lifetime and pulls Ian in for a kiss that takes Ian's breath away. He pulls away and stares into Ian's eyes. "What you and I have- makes me feel free."

Ian's face hurts he's grinning so much. He goes to pull Mickey in for another kiss but Mickey stops him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm in. I'm all in."


	3. I have one vacancy

Time seems to fly with Mickey. Their first anniversary comes and goes. Ian tries to take Mickey to a fancy restaurant but they end up spending it in the Alibi. Debbie graduates a few months later. She actually walks, unlike Lip. Fiona cries the whole time while Lip and Ian take hundreds of pictures each. Fiona hangs Debbie's diploma next to Lip's and Ian goes into work telling everyone who will listen about Debbie's graduation.

The summer months are insane. Ian starts classes to officially become a paramedic. He enrolls in three courses and has to do 45 clinical hours on top of his regular 40 hours. Mickey starts taking on more responsibility at the Alibi. They barely see each other and when they do, they start fighting constantly. They annoy everyone around them. Ian isn't even sure what they are fighting over. One time it was about toothpaste and the latest was about it being too hot. Lip is the one that suggest a weekend trip. Ian tells him that it won't work, that they are just grumpy and they'll work it out on their own. Lip just hands him a confirmation email to a beach resort close to the Beach State Park about two hours away.

Mickey protests the idea but eventually gives in when they have a fight over shoes by the door. They take off early on a Friday to drive up. Fiona lets them borrow her car, hugging both of them before they left. Mickey grumbles the whole drive.

"Why the fuck did you agree this?" Mickey snarls, looking out at the endless Lake Michigan.

"I think it will be good for us. We've been together for over a year and haven't taken a trip together. It will be fun," Ian says.

"We're in the middle of fucking nowhere."

"We're on the lake and I think it's beautiful out. And really nice of Lip to give us this."

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Your brother was too busy to go and that's why he gave it to us."

"Can't you just try to get along with Lip? He's trying to be nice."

"Still a dick."

Ian sighs and gives up. He pulls up to the resort and smiles at Mickey before getting out of the car. Mickey pouts and grumbles as they check in and walk to their room. He refuses to unpack for the two days they will be here, instead he watches Ian carefully unpack his suitcase and place his clothes neatly in the dresser.

"Come on, Mickey, this will be fun! We can walk on the beach, eat, collect shells for Yev!" Ian says, wrapping his arms around Mickey.

"There are so many people here, man."

Ian rubs his hand through his hair. "We don't have to hold hands if that's what you're worried about."

Mickey sighs, pulling away from Ian. "It's not that. I'm not scared anymore." He grabs Ian's hand and squeezes it. "Okay, fine. Let's go walk on the stupid beach."

Ian grins and almost drags him out the door. Mickey huffs when he has to take his shoes off before walking on the sand. Ian squeezes his hand and tugs him toward the water.

"Gallagher, don't!" Mickey protests as Ian tries to pull him into the water.

"Come on, just our feet."

"Then sand will get everywhere."

"Sand will be everywhere no matter what. Come on, Mick," Ian begs, tugging him closer.

Mickey resigns and accepts his fate. He lets Ian drag him over to the water. Ian laughs, kicks, and plays in it while Mickey just watches with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. They walk down the beach, holding hands. Ian picks up shells for Yevgeny and they talk.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ian says, squeezing his hand and adjusting the bag full of shells.

Mickey snorts. "We've been together over a year. You know everything."

"There has to be something in the great world of Mickey Milkovich that I don't know."

Mickey hums. "Did I tell you about the time Kev and I turned the upstairs of the Alibi into a rub-and-tug?"

Ian starts laughing. "I'm sorry, what?"

Mickey shrugs. "Svet was pregnant with Yev and her boss didn't pay her enough so I quit for her. I took all the whores with me and started the rub-and-tug."

"Holy shit."

Mickey laughs. "It was fun. For a while. Then Terry died and Svet and I agreed we wanted to do right by Yev. We didn't want to fuck him up."

Ian tugs his arm, pulling him closer. "Well, I think you're doing a wonderful job."

"Shut up." Mickey pushes him away, grinning. "Now it's your turn to tell me something."

Ian shrugs. "You know all my secrets."

"That's bullshit."

Ian grins. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you unpack? We're only going to be here for two days. There's no point, man."

Ian grows quiet, stopping to look out at the lake. He thinks for awhile, trying to decide if he should tell Mickey. Mickey has told him dark secrets of his past and childhood. He told him the real reason he married Svetlana and why Yevgeny exists. "For the first four or five years of my life, we didn't have a house. We lived all over, cars, under the L, other people's houses, in the park. Fiona, Lip, and I had a backpack each with everything we owned. We were only allowed to take that and when it was time to leave, we grabbed the backpacks and left. When we moved into our house, Fiona didn't unpack. I think she was afraid. Then Debbie and Carl were born and we got sent into the system more times than I can count. I had some clothes in my dresser but I always had a backpack full of things I needed in case something happened. I learned to never unpack."

"What changed that?"

"After Jimmy/Steve, Trevor, and Monica, I didn't want to run anymore. Or wait to run. So I unpacked."

Mickey squeezes his hand. "You don't have to run with me."

Ian turns to him, placing his hand on his face. "I know."

The rest of the weekend is relaxing. They walk on the beach, collect shells, fuck, and eat. It was perfect and definitely what they needed. When they return back to Chicago, they feel refreshed. Mickey actually thinks Lip for the trip.

The summer ends and big changes come to the Gallagher family. Ian starts his next set of classes, Lip enters his last semester of college, Carl starts his last year of high school, and Debbie starts college. Yevgeny starts first grade and Mickey somehow convinces Svetlana to let Ian join them with dropping Yevgeny off. She glares at Ian the whole time but doesn't say anything.

Ian's change in schedule worries Mickey and Fiona but with their help, Ian handles it well. He makes sure Mickey can help him with any signs of mania or depression. Fiona gives Mickey books and websites and Mickey stays up all night researching. Fiona tells Ian that she isn't as worried now that Mickey is around.

Mandy calls one day and asks Ian and Mickey to pick her up from the airport and that she has a surprise. Ian spots her walking down the stairs and yells at her. He sees her face light up and take off running.

"Hi!" she squeals, jumping into Ian's arms. "Fuck, I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!"

Mickey clears his throat. "What am I?"

Mandy pulls away from Ian and throws her arms around Mickey. "I missed you, too, fuckface."

"Um, hi?" A guy walks up to them, carrying two bags.

Mandy grins when she pulls away from Mickey. She steps closer to the guy, wrapping her arm through his arm. "Ian, Mickey, this is Derek. Derek, this is my stupid brother, Mickey and my best friend, Ian. Derek is my soulmate." She squeezes Derek's arm and show them her wrist with the new infinity sign.

"Mandy!" Ian smiles, pulling her in for another hug.

"That's not the only news," Mandy tells him. "We're moving back."

"Fucking finally," Mickey grins. He reaches out to grab one of the bags from Derek. "Here, man, let me take that from you."

"Sure," Derek hands Mickey the bag.

"One more thing," Mandy smiles slightly. "Can we stay with you until we find a place?"

"Fuck, no. I have no fucking room," Mickey scoffs.

"Come on, Mick. It would be cheaper than a hotel," Mandy pouts, tugging his arm. "Please."

"Where the fuck are you going to sleep? The kid's bed?"

Ian grabs Mickey and pushes him out the door, motioning for Mandy and Derek to follow. "We can discuss it over dinner. Fiona's making lasagna."

"Uh, no, we can discuss it right fucking now."

Ian rolls his eyes and continues pushing Mickey out the airport. Mickey argues the whole way to the Gallaghers, saying Mandy and Derek cannot move in with him. Mandy adds fire to the fuel, yelling back at him. They get to the Gallaghers and Ian claps Derek on the shoulders who looked pale.

"It only gets louder from here," Ian says, smiling at him before running up the stairs to his house.

Mandy and Derek end up staying Mickey's for almost a month until they find their own place. They get to know Derek in the process and before they move out, Mickey pulls Mandy aside and tells her that he likes Derek and hopes he stays.

Mandy and Derek move close to Mickey's and Mandy comes over to help keep Yevgeny. Yevgeny loves have his aunt close. Mandy and Ian always try to get together one day a week, whether it's dinner, breakfast, or just a quick five minute chat. Mandy and Derek join for the Gallagher dinner. It takes some time for Derek to get use to. The Gallaghers were a lot to handle.

Ian slowly moves into Mickey's place. It's unspoken and Mickey doesn't mind. There's more room at his place than at the Gallaghers. Yevgeny loves having Ian with them. He likes to remind Mickey that Ian makes better french toast than him. Mickey glares at the kid but hands the cooking over to Ian. Everything is going well until Svetlana finds out.

"Orange boy is crazy! I will not have him here with my son!" she yells.

"Well, tough shit! It's not up to you! It's up to me and Ian stays here!" Mickey yells back. He kicks Svetlana out and refuses to talk to her for weeks.

Mandy is the point of communication between them. She doesn't say anything, just drops Yevgeny off and picks him up but Ian knows she wants to stay something.

Ian decides he has enough and asks Svetlana to meet at Patsy's before his class. Svetlana reluctantly accepts the invite. Ian gets to Patsy's early. Fiona joins him for a cup of coffee and tries to calm him down. Ian just asks her to hide the knives. When Svetlana arrives, Fiona pats his hand and leaves, giving Svetlana a small smile.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Ian greets when she sits down.

Svetlana doesn't say anything, she just takes the mug of coffee Ian had for her and starts drinking.

"Do you want anything? I can call Fiona back over."

She doesn't answer him, just continues to watch him as she sips her coffee. Ian bits his lip and starts tapping on the table, putting his nervous energy into something.

"Look, I know you don't like me but I just want to say, I'm not going anywhere. I love Mickey. And I love Yevgeny," Ian says. "And I know you think I'm going to do something because of my bipolar but I can assure you, I am managing it. I've been managing it for seven years. I take my medicine regularly, I go to the clinic, Mickey, Fiona, and Lip help me notice the signs. I'm stable."

Svetlana sets her mug down and flips her right wrist over to show her zero tattoos. She nods at his wrist and Ian flips his wrist over. "You've been hurt too." It's not a question.

"Yeah."

"Soulmates are stupid. Universe is stupid."

Ian snorts and nods. "Yeah, the universe doesn't understand how humans react to stuff."

Svetlana hums in agreement. "Prostitution."

"Bipolar."

They sit in silence for a while then Svetlana looks up at him. "I know you love them and if Mikhailo trusts you, I trust you."

"Thank you."

After their talk, Svetlana and Ian develop a weird friendship. She starts teaching him Russian and he starts teaching her basic aid. It helps him study for classes. Mickey hates it at first but then Ian points out that he has breakfast with Fiona every week and he reminds him that it's a good idea for them to get along for Yevgeny's sake.

December rolls around and Lip and Ella graduate from college. Fiona makes him walk and takes hundreds of pictures. They got out for dinner and Ella's family joins them. Fiona smiles and cries the whole time, so proud of her brother.

Lip gets a permanent job at his internship and starts before Christmas. To celebrate, he buys a giant Christmas tree and several presents for everyone. Christmas is crazy with more people joining in the Gallagher celebration.

Christmas passes and Ian starts his last semester of classes and starts studying for his big test. He works long hours between his clinical hour and regular hours. He realizes one late afternoon that his second anniversary with Mickey is coming up and he has nothing planned. He asks Debbie for help and she squeals at the thought.

But a week before their anniversary, he gets a panicked call from Fiona to get to the police station as soon as he can. Ian is almost sick at the thought that something is wrong. Mickey tries to assure him but he can't shake the thought off. They drops Yevgeny off at Mandy and Derek's and head over the station.

Debbie flies into Ian's arms as soon as he walks in. She sobs in his shoulder and Ian's stomach drops. "Debs, what's wrong?"

He sees Mickey head over to Fiona and Liam. Fiona hugs him then whispers something to him. Mickey nods and throws his arm around Liam's shoulder, leading him over to Ian.

"Hey, I'm going to take Liam and Debbie home. Fiona says Lip and Ella are on their way. I'll come back after I drop them off," Mickey says, not even asking if Ian wants him to come back. He just knows Ian needs him here.

"Yeah. Did Fiona say what happened?" Ian asks, peeling Debbie off him.

"It's Carl."

Ian squeezes his eyes shut. "Fuck."

Debbie sobs, grabbing Ian's arm and squeezing it. Liam makes a small noise and wraps his arm around Ian's middle. Ian kisses the side of her head and pushes her gently to Mickey. Mickey wraps his arm around her shoulders. Ian bends down to Liam's level. "Hey, it's okay. Go home. Debs will take care of you, okay? Fi and I are going to deal with this."

"But I want to stay here!" Liam whines.

"This is adult stuff okay? We need you home," Ian kisses his forehead and Liam nods. He takes Mickey's hand.

Ian kisses Mickey and watches him led his brother and sister out. Once they are out the door, Ian immediately heads over to Fiona. Fiona collapses in his arms and starts sobbing. Ian rubs her back, rocking her slightly. "What the fuck happened, Fi?"

Fiona pulls away from him, pushing her hair back with her hand. "They caught him in a van full of drugs, Ian. Drugs. I had no fucking idea."

"Fuck." Ian pinches his nose. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Who knows how long he's been doing this."

"Do you think he's selling?" Ian asks.

Fiona shrugs, hugging herself. "I don't know. I've been so busy with Patsy's and Liam, I haven't been paying attention to him."

"Don't blame this on yourself, Fi. You do so much. If anything, it's my fault. I mean, I moved out, haven't been coming over as much, haven't been paying attention to any of the kids," Ian says.

Fiona shakes her head. "Ian, it isn't your fault either."

"What are we going to do, Fi?"

She shakes her head, hugging herself tighter. "I don't know."

Lip runs through the door, Ella following closely at his heels. "What the fuck is going on?" He pulls Fiona in for a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey," Ella says, pulling Ian in for a hug. "Mickey not here?"

"He took Liam and Debbie home."

"Probably for the best," Ella says, squeezing him. She pulls away from him then goes to hug Fiona.

Lip hugs Ian next. "I already called a lawyer. She's on her way," he mumbles.

"Good."

They sit in uncomfortable chairs, waiting for someone, something. Mickey comes back and wraps his arm around Ian's shoulders, squeezing it.

A detective makes his way over, closing his file when he walks up. "Carl Gallagher's family."

Fiona, Lip, and Ian stand up. Fiona crosses her arms and speaks up first. "Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Romero. I will be handling your brother's case," he says. "Your brother was found in possession of over 15 grams of cocaine. We believe this is connected to a drug lord and told your brother if he gives us the name of his supplier, he can get a reduced sentence."

"Gallaghers don't snitch," Fiona snares.

Lip grabs her arm and pulls her to the side, Ian following close behind. "Fiona, he's almost 18. He could be charged as an adult if he doesn't say anything. He is three months away from graduating. He could ruin his life."

"Fuck, I know, Lip. I know," she pushes her hair away and Ian could see the dark circles under her eyes. She turns back to the detective. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, you can. Does he have a lawyer?"

"She's on her way," Lip says.

"Okay," The detective nods. "You can speak with him for ten minutes. Bail will be posted when he is moved to county."

Fiona nods and they follow the detective to see Carl. After a frustrating conversation with Carl, they leave the interrogation room. Ian walks into Mickey's arms, nuzzling into his neck.

"Didn't go well?" he asks. Ian shakes his head. "Alright, it's late. You have class in the morning. Let's go."

"Can we stay with Fiona?" Ian mumbles.

"Yeah," Mickey rubs his back. Ian slowly lets go of him but stays as close as he can to him.

"I'm going to stay and talk to the lawyer," Lip says. "I'll be over later."

Fiona nods. "Yeah, okay."

The next few days, they deal with Carl. Fiona, with Lip and Ian's help, is able to get enough money for bail and brings Carl home. His court date is set for a month away. The lawyer Lip gets continues to try to convince Carl to confess. Every night, they seem to be over at the Gallaghers. Ian realizes several days later that he missed his and Mickey's anniversary.

With Debbie's help, he plans a dinner at their apartment. He surprises Mickey one night after Mickey's shift.

"What's this?" Mickey asks, looking at the table decorated with candles.

"With all this shit going on with Carl, I forgot about our anniversary," Ian says.

Mickey raises his eyebrows. "Did you get me flowers too?"

Ian smiles shyly. "Maybe?"

Mickey rolls his eyes but smiles and sits down. Ian sits across from him, reaching out to grab his hand, rubbing his knuckles. "How was your day?"

Ian shrugs. "I sat with Carl, did my homework. I tried talking to him again but he won't budge."

"You know, I could talk to him. I know what it's like, to be down that path," Mickey says.

"You would do that?"

"He's your brother."

After a night of bliss and just the two of them, the next morning Mickey heads over to talk to Carl while Ian is in class. Around lunchtime, he receives a call from Fiona that Carl is going to give the detective a name and take the deal. When Ian asks Mickey about it later, Mickey just shrugs and says he talked some sense into Carl. Ian never learns what Mickey says to get Carl to change his mind.

Carl gets a year in prison. Fiona cries when he is taken away. They try to move on with their life, visiting Carl as much as they can. Ian passes his paramedic test and officially becomes certified. He doesn't have to transfer and Sue is still his partner. Fiona is so proud and it takes her mind off Carl for just a little bit. Debbie thinks she finds her soulmate two more times. She gets frustrated and even though she continues to hide her countdown, Ian knows she secretly wants to find her soulmate.

Lip pays for Liam to go to private school. With Ian's help, Mickey and Svetlana pay for Yevgeny to go to the same private school as Liam. Mickey hates to accept Ian's money.

"Use the money for Liam or for Carl in prison. Svetlana and I can handle this," Mickey pushes the envelope full of money away.

"Mick, I want to help. I love you and I love Yevgeny. I want what's best for him." He pushes the envelope back to Mickey. "I told you, I'm in. I'm all in. All I want is you for the rest of my life."

"Ian-"

"You're it, Mick. You're my family now which means Yevgeny is my family, too. I want to do this. We already share bills. Why is this any different?"

Mickey is quiet for a minute then grabs Ian's hand and squeezes it. "I love you, too. And you're my family, too."

"So can we do this together?"

Mickey squeezes his hand. "Yeah."

Yevgeny is so happy to be starting a new school and so excited about his uniform. They work out a schedule with Fiona and Lip on who picks Liam and Yevgeny up. They fall into a routine and everything is going great. Carl is released after serving almost eight months. Fiona is so happy and throws a huge party when he gets home. She hangs his GED up next to Lip and Debbie's diploma and Ian's GED and paramedic certificate.

Lip and Ella finally decide to get married after Lip has been at his job for over a year. Lip asks Ian to be his best man and asks Fiona to sit in for Frank and Monica. Ella wants to get married close to an actual beach and not Lake Michigan during the summer after Ian and Mickey's third anniversary. Lip buys everyone tickets to fly out to Charleston, South Carolina. Carl gets special permission from his parole officer to go. The location is a gorgeous mansion on the river and only about twenty minutes from the beach. Lip pays for them all to stay at the beach. Ian protests and tells Lip that he and Mickey can pay for their room but Lip insists.

When they arrive, Yevgeny is bouncing with excitement. Debbie takes Yevgeny to the beach while everyone else checks in.

"Hi!" The overly happy front desk person greets. "Welcome! What are you here for? Celebrating? A honeymoon perhaps?"

Ian glances at Mickey and clears his throat. "Uh, no. We're here for the Gallagher-Murphy wedding. There should be rooms blocked off of us."

"Oh! Yes, of course!" she smiles and types away, handing them two key cards when she's done.

Ian and Mickey don't speak as they made their way to their room. They both unpack their bags, Ian could feel the tension between building.

"This place is beautiful," Ian says after a while, sick of the silence.

"Yeah."

"Hey, what the lady said about it being our honeymoon, it's no big deal, right?" Ian finally just asks.

Mickey shakes his head. "Nah, man. It's a mistake."

"Yeah, it's just we haven't discussed, you know, marriage," Ian says, looking down at his feet.

"What about it? It's just a piece of paper."

Ian turns to stare at the window before Mickey can see his face fall.

Yevgeny runs in with Debbie, yelling all about the beach. Ian recovers quickly and puts on a smile for Yevgeny. They spend the day on the beach until Yevgeny falls asleep on Fiona's towel. Mickey picks him up and carries him to their room, Ian following closely behind.

They tuck Yevgeny in and get ready for bed themselves. They brush their teeth side by side and Mickey watches Ian take his medicine. They lay in bed, the TV on low volume to not wake up Yevgeny and Ian can hear the waves crash ever so often. It's so peaceful and quiet and he tries not to think about Mickey's comment. Instead, he sinks into the bed and leans against Mickey, Mickey's arm automatically going around his shoulder. Ian looks up at him and knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man.

* * *

The wedding is too fancy for the Gallaghers and the two Milkovichs. Yevgeny complains about his itchy suit and Liam whines that his shoes hurt his feet. Fiona shushes them, reminding them that it's Lip's day. She runs around trying to make sure everything is perfect. She fixes Carl's tie at least five times, stops Yevgeny and Liam from getting into the food, and helps Debbie with her hair. Ian tries to get her to calm down but she just shakes her head.

"If I stop, I'll start crying and I'm pretty sure this cheap mascara is not waterproof," she says, patting his cheek.

So Ian lets her. He heads to Lip's dressing room after fixing Mickey's cufflinks and Yevgeny's vest. He kisses Mickey's cheek and tells him to save him a dance. Mickey just snorts at his comment.

"Hey, you decent?" Ian asks, walking in Lip's room.

Lip is putting his jacket on, grinning when he sees Ian. "Hey, fuckface."

Ian snorts and nods at him. "You clean up nice."

"Fuck you."

Ian plops down on the fancy couch, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He holds them out to Lip. "Want one?"

"Nah, Ella will kill me if I smell like smoke. Fiona too for that matter."

Ian makes a face then puts the cigarettes up. "Yeah, Fiona's on a rampage so we do not want that."

Lip raises his eyebrows then turns to look at himself in front of the mirror, fidgeting with his tie and sleeves.

"How are you feeling?" Ian asks, watching him. "Nervous?"

"Excited. Ready to get this over. This place is way too fancy for me."

"Yeah, Yev's been complaining that his suit is too itchy."

Lip snorts. "But hey, it's what Ella wants."

"Yeah." Ian continues watching, really wishing he could smoke. "So you aren't nervous at all?"

"No, man. Why would I be? She's my soulmate and I love her. I want this with her."

Ian stands up and straightens Lip's tie, clapping his shoulders when he's done. "I'm happy for you. I really am. Ella's great."

"So is Mickey. Don't fuck it up," Lip tells him.

"Don't plan on it."

The actual wedding goes by fast. The longest part is the processional of family members. Ian helps Lip and Carl escort Ella's family then it's the Gallaghers turn. Carl escorts Debbie first with Liam following. After Debbie is seated, Carl and Liam walk to stand under arch by the minister. Then Ian escorts Mickey and Yevgeny. When Ella first asked Mickey if he wanted to be in processional, everyone was surprised but it only made sense. Ella and Mickey became very close, being the two outsiders of the crazy Gallagher family. Ian squeezes Mickey's arm before joining Carl and Liam. Then Lip escorts Fiona down the aisle. She is smiling, squeezing Lip's arm to stop from crying. Lip hugs her and kisses her cheek when they get to her chair.

Ian stops paying attention after that. He stares at Mickey the whole time and Mickey stares back. He wants this with him. He can see it. Both of them in tuxes, Mandy standing by Mickey, Lip by him. Yevgeny whining over his tux. Svetlana glaring but secretly happy. Fiona and Debbie crying in the front. He wants it all.

The reception is when the Gallaghers come to life. Debbie and Carl get drunk and sing some ridiculous pop song. Ian laughs, secretly recording it to use later. Finally Lip has had enough and tackles Carl to the ground when Carl starts singing a terrible song that has Ella turning red. Debbie squeals then laughs too loudly. Fiona pulls her off the stage and into a chair with a glass of water. She motions for Ian and he pulls away from Mickey to watch over his younger siblings as Fiona goes back on stage.

"I'm going to apologize for the behavior of my sister and brother," she says, picking her champagne flute up. "Although, this speech might not be better than their singing." A few people laugh and Fiona takes a sip. "I'm going to speak for my brother, Ian, and I. Lip asked us both to do a speech but Ian left it all to me. He felt like making fun of Lip as a wedding speech would be a bad idea." More people laugh at that. She stops and turns to where Lip and Liam have gathered by Debbie, Carl, and Ian. "Those who know us, know that we haven't had it easy. You know that my siblings are my kids. I raised them. I've been there for it all and I'm so proud of each and every one of them." She takes another sip and a deep breath. "I don't know a lot about romantic love. I didn't have good luck with that. But it can't be much different than familiar love. Love isn't just passion. Love is trust. It's taking care of each other. It's checking in just because you're thinking of the other. Love is fighting and scary. It's being there for each other. It's comfort." She pauses and looks at Lip and Ella, who has walked over to join Lip. Ian looks over his shoulder at Mickey. Mickey is holding Yevgeny up to see. He spots Ian looking and smiles. "Lip and Ella, trust each other. Talk to each other. Be there for each other. I love you both so much and wish you all the happiness."

Everyone cheers and takes a drink. Lip pulls Fiona in for a hug when she walks down the stage. Ian hugs Ella then heads over to Mickey and Yevgeny.

"Hey," he says when he reaches them.

"Hey," Mickey says, placing Yevgeny down. Yevgeny runs over to Fiona and climbs into her arms, probably demanding cake or to get out of his suit. Mickey chuckles and shakes his head. "He's not going to sleep tonight."

Ian hums. "He can stay with Fiona tonight."

Mickey laughs and nods at Ian's comment. He looks at Ian's face and starts biting his thumbnail. "Hey, about the other night."

Ian shakes his head. "Not now. Let's dance." Ian drags him to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"We can't avoid this conversation, Ian," Mickey says. When Ian shakes his head again, Mickey squeezes his hands. "Listen, when I said marriage was a piece of paper, I didn't mean it. It's just with my past and Svetlana, I'm scared. I don't want to lose this. Us."

"Mick-"

"And look at all the marriages in our lives. Your parents. My parents. And they were soulmates. If they can't do it, why can we? I'm just scared but I do love you, Ian. I want to be with you. I'm all in," Mickey continues, squeezing Ian.

Ian grins. "I know. I want to be with you too. Always. So marriage is off the table."

"For now," Mickey adds, making Ian grin even wider and pull him in for a kiss.

"For now," he repeats when he pulls away, resting his forehead against Mickey's.

They fly back to Chicago a few days later. They fall back into their normal routine with Yevgeny bouncing back and forth between their apartment and Svetlana's. They don't talk about marriage again. They are happy just being together.

One afternoon in early fall, Ian is trying to sleep. He's been on night shift for the past few days and is exhausted. He's glad Yevgeny is at Svetlana's this weekend so he can catch up on sleep. Mickey knew how tired he was and went with Iggy so Ian could have the house to himself.

He groans when he hears his phone go off. There's no way it's time for him to get up. He rubs his eyes and answers it without looking at the number. "Hello?"

"Ian Gallagher?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Dr. McDowell. I'm calling to inform you that Mikhailo Milkovich has been in a car wreck.

Ian jumps up. "What?"

"He is at Mercy Hospital."

The doctor hangs up before Ian can get another word out. He looks around the room, trying to figure out what to do. One thing at a time, Gallagher , he thinks. He grabs a random pair of pants and shirt and is out the door in no time.

Ian can't breathe as he pulls up to the emergency room. He runs through the doors and to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asks, not looking up.

"Uh- I'm looking for Mickey, uh Mikhailo Milkovich. He was in a car accident," Ian rambles.

The nurse types quickly. "He arrived about an hour ago."

Ian lets out a small breath of relief. "Is he okay?"

"Relation to the patient?"

"I'm his partner," Ian answers, tapping his fingers rapidly against the counter.

"Are you married?" The nurses asks, looking up. Ian notices her eyes glancing to his right wrist on the counter and he wishes he was wearing a long sleeve shirt to hide the zeros. He jerks his hand off the counter but it's too late. She has seen the zeros.

"Uh, no, we're not."

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't tell you about Mr. Milkovich unless you're married, soulmates, or family," The nurse tells him.

"Seriously? We've been together for three years, almost four."

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't tell you anything," The nurse gives him a small smile.

"Shit," Ian mumbles, turning away from the nurse's station. "Shit, shit, shit." He struggles to pull his phone out of his pocket, his hand shaking slightly. Finally getting it out of his pocket and almost dropping it, he unlocks it and calls Mandy.

"Hey! What's up?" Mandy's warm voice greets him. "I thought you were sleeping all day."

"Mickey was in an accident and I can't find out how he is because we aren't married or soulmates and I need you here right now."

"Ian, breathe. Slow down and tell me again."

"Mickey was in an accident, Mandy," Ian starts again. "And they won't tell me how he is because we aren't married. Mandy, I need you here, please."

"Shit. Fuck, I'll be there as soon as I can. Call Fiona and Svetlana. You don't need to be there waiting alone."

Ian shakes his head then realizes she can't see him. "I can't call Svet. She has Yev and he doesn't need to be here."

"Ian, call them, okay? And stay calm for Mickey. I'll be there soon."

Ian hangs up with Mandy and does as she says, calling Fiona and Svetlana. Fiona is there in less than ten minutes, pulling him in for a bear hug immediately.

"How are you, sweetface?" she asks, sitting next to him and placing her hand on his knee to try to get it to stop shaking.

"They won't tell me anything, Fi. I have no idea how bad it is. I feel sick," Ian mumbles.

Fiona squeezes his knee, giving him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure he's going to be just fine."

"I just don't understand why they won't tell me anything. It's a stupid fucking rule. I'm his emergency contact! I deserve to know!" Ian rambles.

Fiona pulls his head to lean against her shoulder. "I know, baby, I know. But Mandy will be here soon and we'll find out."

"This wouldn't be a problem if we were married."

Fiona stops rubbing his hair and lifts his head to look at him. "You've been thinking about marriage?"

"We discussed it some at Lip's wedding. Mickey's afraid because of what he went through with Svet. And I'm okay with it, as long as I'm with him." Ian sighs. "But this is fucked up. He's my partner. He's it for me and I can't find out what's wrong!"

"Oh, sweetface," Fiona places her head on his shoulder and grabs his hand, squeezing it.

"Ian!" Yevgeny runs through the automatic doors and straight into his arms.

"Hey, bud," Ian greets, hugging him tightly.

"How's Daddy?" he asks.

"I don't know, bud, they won't tell me," Ian answers, rubbing the little boy's back.

"Where is he?" Svetlana comes busting through the doors and immediately heads to the nurse's station.

Ian places Yevgeny in Fiona's arms and heads up with Svetlana to the desk.

"My ex-husband is hurt. You will tell me how he is," Svetlana glares at the nurse. "Mickey Milkovich."

"Relation to the patient?" The nurse asks, her eyes wide.

"Ex-wife." She raises her eyebrows, her anger at the woman growing. She just said ex-husband.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but I cannot give out any patients' information unless you are currently married, soulmates, or family," The nurse says slowly.

"We have a son!" Svetlana yells, pointing to Yevgeny in Fiona's lap.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't-"

"I'm here!" Mandy runs through the doors and up to them. "Mickey Milkovich. I'm his sister," she pants, pulling her ID out and slamming it on the table.

The nurse raises her eyebrows and then looks down at the ID to confirm Mandy's relation. When she is satisfied, she glances down at her computer, typing rapidly. "He's in surgery on the 2nd floor. They can tell you more there."

"Surgery?" Ian's eyes widen and Mandy puts her arm around him, squeezing him.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's go up to the 2nd floor and find out more," Mandy whispers.

Ian nods and follows Mandy up to the 2nd floor. He doesn't even notice if Fiona and Svetlana are behind them. On the 2nd floor, Mandy stomps up to the nurse's station and demands any information about Mickey. Ian feels a small hand in his and looks down at Yevgeny. He smiles at him, squeezing his hand, then turning back to listen to the nurse explain that Mickey had internal bleeding. After the nurse explains that the doctor will be out to see them when the surgery is over, Ian lets out a breath of relief. He picks Yevgeny up and walks to the waiting room, sitting down in the uncomfortable seats.

"Debbie, Carl, and Liam are on their way. Lip got caught up at work. He's going to head over after," Fiona tells him, sitting beside him.

Mandy takes the other seat next to him. "He's going to be okay, Ian."

"Yeah," he whispers.

Ian doesn't know how long they sit in silence. Yevgeny ends up curling in his lap and falling asleep. Debbie, Carl, and Liam show up but Ian doesn't pay attention. He watches the front desk, watching for any movement, for the doctor to show. He doesn't know how much time has passed when the doctor finally comes out asking for Mickey's family. Ian immediately stands, handing Yevgeny to Fiona and follows Mandy and Svetlana to the doctor.

"Surgery went great. He's doing great. His spleen was compressed by the force of the hit and the lining of the spleen was torn, and the bleeding spilled into the peritoneum. It was an easy procedure and we were able to repair the spleen. Mr. Milkovich is very lucky," The doctor tells them.

"In English, please?" Mandy snares.

Ian releases the breathe he was holding. "He's okay, Mands. Can we see him?"

"Family only right now," The doctor responds.

"I'm his partner," Ian says.

"Soulmates?" Ian shakes his head. "Married?" Ian shakes his head again. "I'm sorry, sir, unless you two are married or soulmates, you cannot see him just yet."

"Well, when can I see him?" Ian demands, his face red with anger. Mandy reaches over and squeezes his hand, trying to calm him down.

"When he wakes up and we check him over. It could be a couple of hours," The doctor tells him.

"I'll wait," Ian says. He turns to Mandy. "Go check on him?"

Mandy squeezes him hand again. "Of course."

"I'll let you know when you can see Mr. Milkovich," The doctor tells Ian before walking away.

"Do you want me to take Yev?" Mandy asks Svetlana.

"Ian takes him," she answers, nodding at Ian.

"Okay," Mandy nods. She pulls Ian into a hug and whispers to him. "He's going to be okay."

"Yeah, I know. If he wakes up, tell him I'll be there soon."

"I will." Mandy squeezes him one more time before letting go and heading to Mickey's room.

He walks back over to the uncomfortable seats and takes Yevgeny back from Fiona. The little boy doesn't wake up, just curls closer to Ian. Svetlana joins him on the other side, running her hands through the boy's hair. Ian doesn't know how much longer they sit there. Lip and Ella show up sometime. Lip claps Ian on the shoulder and gives him an encouraging smile but Ian doesn't say anything. Finally, Mandy comes back out, beaming, with the doctor following her. Ian carefully hands Yevgeny to Svetlana and jumps up.

"He's awake and asking for you," The doctor says, closing his file. "You're free to see him."

"Yeah?"

Mandy nods, excitedly, her smile lighting up her whole face. "Yeah!"

"For one hour, Mr. Gallagher. He needs rest," The doctor tells him.

Ian grins, turning around to see Yevgeny awake and sitting up in Svetlana's lap, watching him with his big, blue eyes. "Yev? Come on, let's go see Dad."

Yevgeny jumps off his mom's lap and runs to him, grabbing his hand. "Is Daddy okay?"

"Daddy's going to fine, don't worry," Ian assures him, squeezing his hand and leading him down the hall. He quietly opens the door to Mickey's room and the two quietly walk in.

"It's about fucking time," Mickey grumbles when he sees them.

He doesn't look as bad as Ian thought which is another relief. He's sitting up slightly with three pillows behind his back and an IV hooked up in one arm. He's paler with a few scratches on his face but looks fine.

"Daddy!" Yevgeny goes to climb up on the bed but Ian stops him, picking him up.

"Careful, Yev, Daddy just had surgery," Ian reminds him.

"Let him up here, man," Mickey grumbles, shifting over slowly. He pats the small section next to him and Ian slowly lets Yevgeny down. Yevgeny hugs Mickey tightly, curling up to his side. Mickey leans down to kiss the top of his head. He looks up at Ian, smirking. "What? No kiss? I almost died."

Yevgeny gasps causing both Mickey and Ian to chuckle. Ian leans over Yevgeny and kiss him. "Fuck, I'm so glad you're okay. You had me worried sick."

"Yeah, I can tell. You look like shit," Mickey says. Ian groans, rubbing his hair and trying to get it to lay down. "Now you know how I feel when you go to work."

Ian glares at him, pulling up a chair. "What the fuck happened, Mick?"

"Iggy wanted me to test drive a car with him. Everything was going fine until some fucker ran a red light. Airbag caused most of the damage." Ian hisses at the thought. "Fucker ran off when the cops came. Mandy says the asshole's fine."

Ian rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He really wants to kill Iggy for leaving Mickey like that. He watches Yevgeny play with Mickey's blanket then curl into his side, his eyes dropping. "I got here as soon as I could. The nurse won't tell me anything because we aren't married or soulmates. I had to wait for Mandy to get here."

"Wait, what? Are you fucking kidding me?" Mickey looks up from watching Yevgeny, his jaw clenching.

Ian shakes his head. "I tried, Svet tried. They wouldn't budge."

"That's a stupid fucking rule," Mickey grumbles.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is you're safe," Ian reaches out and grabs the hand that's not around Yevgeny.

"Yeah, it fucking does. What if you can't get in touch with Mandy next time? My brothers are unreliable fuckers. I mean, Iggy running up while I was injured attests to that. What if you're in an accident and I can't get in touch with all your family? What if Yevgeny is in an accident and you can't get in touch with me or Svetlana? And you have no way of knowing if he's okay. " Mickey rants.

"Well, let's hope none of that ever happens."

"But what if it does? And just because we aren't fucking soulmates?"

Ian raises his eyebrows. "Mickey, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we get married."

Ian almost falls out of his chair. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's bite the bullet, man," Mickey says. "And none of that party crap like your brother had. Just you, me, and this little guy at the courthouse."

"But you said you were scared.

"And I still am but I fucking love you. Love is a scary, right? But it's you and me. What's so scary about that?"

"Mandy will hate if we go to the courthouse," Ian grins. "So will Fiona. Debbie might kill us."

"Who cares," Mickey shrugs. "As soon as I'm out of here, we're going to the courthouse."

A nurse quietly knocks on the door and enters. "Mr. Gallagher? Your time is up. Mr. Milkovich needs his rest."

"Come on, just a little longer," Mickey begs, yawning.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Milkovich," the nurse smiles slightly at them then motions for Ian to get moving.

Ian sighs, standing up and slowly picking Yevgeny up without waking him. He shifts the boy in his arms then kisses Mickey. "I love you."

"Yeah, you too," Mickey mumbles, yawning again. "As soon as I'm out."

"I promise. Now, get some rest," Ian whispers then follows the nurse out of the room.

The next morning, Ian arrives at the hospital with Svetlana and Yevgeny right when visiting hours start. This time the nurse doesn't give them any trouble and lets them go straight back to Mickey's room. Mickey is sitting up watching an old black and white show on the small TV. Yevgeny squeals and climbs on the bed, ignoring both Svetlana and Ian's protests.

"Morning," Ian greets, leaning down to kiss him quickly then stands up straight, showing him a bag of fast food. "We thought you might be hungry."

"Finally, some decent food," Mickey yanks the bag out of his hand and barely has the wrapper off the biscuit before stuffing it in his face, causing Yevgeny to giggle.

Svetlana scoffs, pulling a chair up and sitting down. "You eat like a pig."

Yevgeny giggles even louder, stealing a hash brown out of the bag.

"Any news on when you are getting released?" Ian asks.

"The nurse thinks some time today," Mickey says his mouth full of food.

"Pig," Svetlana mumbles under her breath. Yevgeny starts giggling again.

Mickey raises his eyebrows and looks over at Ian. "Why is she here?"

Ian shrugs. "She wanted to see you."

"She's going to mess up our plans," Mickey mumbles.

"What plans?" Svetlana perks up.

"Nothing," Mickey and Ian answer together.

"You are father of child. What plans?"

Mickey looks over at Ian. "She'll call your family and mess everything up."

"No, she won't. Plus we need a witness besides Yevgeny. He can't exactly sign the thing," Ian says, nodding to the boy who is currently digging through Mickey's bag in search of hashbrowns. "But it's up to you."

"What. Plans." Svetlana demands, glaring at them.

Mickey sighs. "Fine. Ian and I are going to the courthouse as soon as I'm released. We're getting hitched."

"What's hitched?" Yevgeny asks, his mouth full of hashbrowns.

"Close your mouth when you chew, Yev," Ian tells him. "Your dad and I are getting married."

"Cool!"

"I come with," Svetlana answers, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly.

"We aren't telling anyone until after. We just want a small affair," Mickey glares at her, not wanting her to ruin their plans.

Svetlana nods in agreement. She brushes the crumbs off Yevgeny and Mickey's bed then takes the empty bag to throw away. "I'm happy for you," she says after a while.

"Thanks, Svet," Ian grins.

Mickey is released around lunchtime and it could not come any sooner as he's complaining the whole time. The nurse tries to explain how to take care of the bandages but Mickey just waves off her and tells her Ian can do it. Finally, he is in the clothes Ian brought him and they are off to the courthouse.

The ceremony is quick. They don't have rings and just exchange the normal, standard vows. Yevgeny squeals when the judge announces them married and jumps into Ian's arms. Mickey is glad Svetlana is there when she takes pictures but after the twentieth pictures, he grumbles and makes them leave.

"What do I call Ian now?" Yevgeny asks as they drive to the Gallagher's. With Mickey's accident, Fiona found an excuse to throw a family dinner. She invited Mandy and Derek and Kev and V. "Can I call him Dad?"

"You can call me whatever you want, Yev," Ian answers. "If you still want to call me Ian, I'm fine with it. Or you can call me Dad."

Yevgeny puts his chin in his hand, looking up to think for a minute. "I want to call you Dad. Now I have two dads and a mom!"

"Glad you're happy about it, kid," Mickey grins, ruffling his hair. "Now, let's go deal with all your new aunts and uncles."

"But Dad, they've been my aunts and uncles for a few years now," Yevgeny says in a real serious manner. Mickey just laughs and throws his arm around him when they get out of the car.

The Gallaghers, Kev, V, Mandy, and Derek are standing outside the Gallagher house waiting for them. Yevgeny jumps out, running to play with Kev and V's twins. Fiona pulls Mickey in for a hug then drags him inside where she has food waiting. Mickey takes the plate of food and starts eating, the biscuit long gone. Ian finds his way beside him, placing a hand on his lower back.

"Yev's probably going to tell everyone before we get a chance," Ian whispers.

"Let's just tell then." Mickey clears his throat. "Hey, everyone, listen up!"

Everyone had gathered inside the small kitchen, reaching for plates and drinks. When Mickey yells, they stop what they're doing and turn around.

"Ian and I got married today. Now, continue eating or whatever," Mickey waves his hand then starts eating again.

There's silence for a moment as everyone process the news then Debbie screeches and bounds towards them to hug them but Ian stops before she gets to them.

"Debs, he just had surgery," he warns.

"Right, sorry. I'm just so happy!" she squeals, throwing her arms around Ian's neck and pulling him close.

Ian sees Fiona grin and give him a thumbs up. Debbie pulls away from Ian and gives Mickey a quick, gentle hug. "Congratulations, you guys!"

"Thanks, Debs," Ian grins.

Debbie beams then slaps Ian on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not inviting us!" Debbie yells.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Carl yells.

"It just happened," Ian explains.

"Weddings don't just happen," Debbie glares. She turns to Fiona, her hands on her hips. "Can you believe this?"

Fiona shakes her head and makes her over to them, pulling Ian in for a hug then Mickey. "I'm so happy for you two. But I am a little upset I wasn't there. I mean, did anyone take pictures? And you guys don't even have rings!"

"Or cake!" Liam says. "Every wedding needs a cake." Yevgeny nods at Liam's comment and starts demanding cake.

Fiona smirks, her hands on her hips. "Well if you didn't invite us to your wedding, let us throw you a party. Gallagher style."

"Oh no," Ian groans.

Fiona claps her hands. "Alright, Gallaghers, we need a cake, decorations, alcohol, and rings. Lip?"

"I got that rings," Lip winks at Ian. Ian groans, hiding his face in Mickey's neck.

"Alcohol on us," Kev says, pointing to himself and V.

"Liam and I can go get a cake," Debbie says.

"Great. Carl, you're with me, Mandy, and Derek on decorations. Everyone back here in an hour! Go, go, go!" Fiona yells.

Everyone starts running out, talking all at once. Fiona gives Ian and Mickey one last look before she's out the door with Mandy, Derek, and Carl.

"So much for no party," Mickey grumbles.

Svetlana laughs at his comment and starts fixing a plate for Yevgeny. "You should have known better. They like to party for anything."

A little over an hour later, the party is in full swing and the whole neighborhood joins in. Ian's coworkers even show up. The music is loud. The house is crowded. Ian loses Mickey in all the chaos. He can't get away from all the screaming people and his clingy little sister. Then Frank pops in, confused at the chaos at first but then joins in when someone hands him a beer, not questioning an excuse to party.

"I cannot believe you got married without us there," Debbie cries, leaning against the counter for support. "I mean, we're family."

Ian looks over the heads of the crowd, trying to spot Mickey. He groans. "Debs, have you seen Mickey?"

"Don't you love us? Lip flew us to South Carolina. I saw a Carolina," Debbie continues, clearly too drunk to listen to him. "But it's so beautiful, you know? You two lost your soulmates and found each other. It's so beautiful. I wish I could find my soulmate. Or someone." Her eyes glaze over and she looks down at the wrapping on her right wrist.

"Jesus Christ. You're useless," Ian rolls his eyes at her rant and makes his way through the crowd, searching for his husband.

"Ian!" V stops him, flinging her arms around him. "I'm so happy for you. Mickey is great and wonderful. I love you both so much!"

"Thanks, V. Have you seen Mickey?"

V looks around, frowning. "No?"

Ian pulls away from her, patting her arm as he leaves. He continues to make his way to the front door, being stopped by a new person every few seconds. Mandy kisses him then yells at him. Derek pulls her off Ian then starts yelling at Ian for her before tripping over someone and falling on his ass. Mandy squeals and attempts to help him up. Ian shakes his head and finally makes it to the front door and outside, breathing in the fall air.

"Hey, there he is! The groom!"

Ian turns and groans as Carl and Lip make their way over, each throwing an arm around him. "Guys, have you seen Mickey?"

"No but question. Was Mickey the bride?" Lip asks with a straight face, pointing at Ian with a beer in his hand. Before Ian can open his mouth, Lip starts laughing at his own question.

Ian rolls his eyes, pushing Lip's hand out of his face. "Fuck off, Lip. No, we were both the grooms."

Carl furrows his eyebrows. "I don't get it."

"Fuck you two," Ian pushes away from them, running down the stairs.

"No, wait wait!" Lip yells after him. Ian turns back to him, waiting. Lip reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. "Here are the rings. I think Fiona wanted to do something with you two or whatever. But find Mickey before she can."

"Thanks, Lip," Ian says, taking the box.

Lip smiles. Suddenly, he pales, his eyes widen. Carl, knowing exactly what's going to happen, runs into the house yelling for Ella. Lip barely makes it to the bushes before he starts puking. Ian crinkles his nose, going over to pat his brother's back.

"Fuck, man. I think you might be done for the night," he says.

Lip tries to flip him off while puking but he can't seem to get his fingers to work. The front door opens again and Ella runs down the stairs to take Ian's place.

"Shit, Lip. I told you to go easy," she says, rubbing his back.

"He's all yours, El," Ian says, stepping back.

"Thanks, Ian."

"Have you seen Mickey by any chance?" he asks, knowing Mickey and Ella usually gravitate towards each other when there's a party at the Gallaghers.

"He's around back by the pool," Ella answers. "It's a little crazy in there."

"Yeah it is. Thanks, Ella."

Ella smiles at him and Ian takes off around back, rubbing his arms to warm up. He really wishes he remembered to grab a jacket. He finds Mickey sitting on the stairs, leaning against one of the beams, smoking.

"Hey," Ian smiles, walking towards him.

"Fucking finally. I tried looking for you but gave up about thirty minutes ago," Mickey says.

"Yeah, sorry. It got a little crazy in there."

"You think?"

Ian laughs, sitting on the stair below him. He pulls the box out of his pocket that Lip gave him and sets it on Mickey's knee.

"What's this?" Mickey asks, picking up the box.

"The rings Lip picked up. I haven't looked at them yet."

Mickey makes a small humming noise then moves so Ian can join him on his stair. Ian moves up one, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Mickey. They open the box together. Ian smiles when he sees the rings and really wishes Lip wasn't currently puking his guts out.

"Your brother did pretty good," Mickey says.

"Yeah, well he should. I showed him these same rings when we got back from his wedding. I gave him the money to pick them up for me while I was working," Ian tells him, picking one of the rings up and rubbing it between his fingers.

"What?"

"I know at his wedding we said marriage was off the table but I walked by these and knew they were it. I was hoping you would change your mind. Didn't realize it would be so soon."

Mickey picks up the other ring, twirling it around. The rings are simple, gray brushed tungsten rings. They were perfect. "Shit, Gallagher."

"Gallagher-Milkovich," Ian corrects, bumping his shoulder against Mickey's.

Mickey rolls his eyes then turns towards him. Well as much as he could on the small stairs. He grabs Ian's left hand. Ian figures out what he's doing and turns to him, grinning.

"Should we say something or?" Mickey asks, looking between the ring and Ian's hand.

Ian shrugs. "I mean, we're already married."

"You're right." Mickey slides the ring on Ian's ring finger.

Ian grins, taking Mickey's left hand and sliding the ring he was holding on his finger. He intertwines their fingers and lifts Mickey's hand up to kiss it.

"Soft," Mickey says, grinning. He hisses when he moves to get up.

Ian jumps up immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered I was in a fucking car crash and had surgery."

"Alright, I think that's enough partying for one night. Let's go home."

They hunt down Svetlana and Yevgeny and try to sneak away without Fiona noticing. Frank catches them on their way out, trying to throw his arm around Ian's shoulder. He gives up and throws it around Mickey's instead.

"Don't let him go. The crazier the better," Frank mumbles.

Mickey rolls his eyes and brushes Frank off. "Fuck you, Frank."

Ian tugs Mickey towards him. "Jesus, Frank, just go away."

Frank sways a little but smiles at them, nodding at their wrists. "You two broke the universe. It says one thing but you proved it wrong."

Ian's eyes soften at Frank's words. "Wow. Um, thanks, Frank."

Frank claps his shoulder then turns around, yelling to see if anyone has any drugs.

"And that's our cue," Ian says, motioning them out.

Marriage doesn't change anything. The only big change is Ian can now add Mickey to his insurance but they are still Ian and Mickey. At first, Ian's afraid something is going to change. Like something will be ripped out from underneath them and everything will fall apart but it never does.

A year into their marriage, they buy a house. It's a few blocks from Fiona's and needs work. Together with the Gallaghers, Mandy, Derek, Kev, V, and Svetlana, they fix it up. It takes months but when it's finally done, it's beautiful. They have a long discussion with Svetlana about Yevgeny. The moving between houses is getting harder for the kid and hates when he has to leave one of the houses. So Svetlana sells her house and moves in with Ian and Mickey. They become an unconventional family but it works for them.

There is still a nagging feeling in the back of Ian's mind and doesn't know what it is until Lip and Ella announce they're having a baby. Ian is so happy that he's going to be an uncle but that night as he is lying next to Mickey, he realizes what is nagging him. He doesn't say anything to Mickey for a while. But when Mandy and Derek announce their engagement and their pregnancy, the nagging reaches its limit.

They are sitting at the table one night, pouring over bills. Svetlana has her calculator out, fixing the budget. They can hear Yevgeny in the living room watching TV.

"So, does this mean we have to throw Mandy an engagement party and a baby shower? What if we just did one?" Mickey asks, looking through Mandy's registry online while flipping through the bills and handing them to Ian. "And what about your brother? Is Fiona and Debbie doing that one? Do we need to help? That's a lot of fucking gifts."

"I want a baby." The ball drops. There's no turning back now.

Svetlana stops punching numbers and looks at Ian, her glasses slipping from her nose. She looks over at Mickey who is frozen. "This does not involve me," she says before slipping out of the kitchen.

"I-uh-what?" Mickey says, slowly placing the bills down and closing his laptop. "I-Ian, what?"

"I want a baby. I mean, we can adopt or even have a surrogate or something. Maybe even foster? But I want a kid," Ian says. "I know we have Yevgeny and I love him so much but we got together when he was four. Now he's almost ten. I missed four years of his life. I want to raise a baby. With you. And maybe Svet. I don't know all the details yet because I want to discuss them with you and you agree first, obviously. But-"

"Jesus fucking Christ. Breathe, Ian," Mickey covers Ian's mouth with his hand, forcing him to stop. "A kid? Really?" Ian nods as Mickey slowly lowers his hand. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since Ella got pregnant."

"You've been sitting on this for seven months?" Ian nods and Mickey whistles, sitting back in his chair. "Is Yevgeny not too much for you?"

"Mick, Yev is the perfect kid. He makes straight A's, does everything we tell him, doesn't make a fuss. I think we can handle another."

Mickey crosses his arms and stares at him for what feels like hours to Ian. "You don't want to adopt." It's not a question. Mickey knows him. Better than anyone. Ian shakes his head. "So I guess we need to find a surrogate."

Ian's face breaks into a grin. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, let's have a baby."


	4. we're meant to be

The baby discussion starts and doesn't seem to stop. The first thing they have to decide is whether to use Ian or Mickey's sperm. Mickey says since Yevgeny is his, it only makes sense they use Ian's. Ian argues that he doesn't want to chance passing his bipolar down. Mickey argues back that if they go with his sperm and use Debbie or Fiona's eggs, there is still a chance of the kid getting bipolar. It seems like an endless cycle of arguing so they decide to figure out the lack of egg situation first. Their first thought is Mandy or Fiona. With Mandy pregnant, she is out of the question until after she has the baby. Fiona heistates and says she will think about it.

Svetlana is the one that brings up herself as a possibility. She says she knows a doctor that can do it for cheap and they don't have to worry about the insane costs.

"It makes sense. I am Yev's mother and already live here. We raise Yev together. New baby is not any different," she says. "Plus, I would like another baby."

Ian crosses his arms and turns to Mickey. "It makes sense. Fiona wasn't sure and I don't want to ask Debbie. She's in college, bouncing between girlfriends and boyfriends. Mandy will definitely say no after she has her baby."

Mickey bites his lip. "Fine. But only if we use your sperm. Yev's already mine and Svet's. It makes sense, Ian."

"Mick-"

"The kid will have a 15 to 30% chance of getting bipolar. Those chances are pretty low, Ian," Mickey says, walking closer to him and tugging his hand. "Plus, a little freckled red haired running around would be pretty fucking cool."

Ian rolls his eyes, smiling at Mickey's comment. He looks over at Svetlana. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Svetlana says.

"Okay, let's go talk to your doctor."

They think the baby process is just Ian jerking off in a cup and injecting the sperm into Svetlana's eggs but it's more than that. The doctor Svetlana knows says it's a little more involved than that. He puts Svetlana on hormone injections and constant appointments to get her to produce more eggs so he can retrieve the eggs then implant them fertilized. It's a long process.

"How the fuck is this cheaper?" Mickey asks one day, reading over the bills. They are about a month into the process. Ian is giving Svetlana hormone shots every day now. "Svet, you said he was giving us a discount?"

"He is. It is usually twice that," Svetlana says, wincing a little when Ian stabs her. He mumbles an apology as he takes the needle out and places a cloth over the site, putting pressure on it. She shoos his hand away and takes over holding the cloth.

"Fuck. This is ridiculous. We should have done this the ghetto way," Mickey grumbles, tossing the bills away.

"I'm not fucking Svetlana," Ian says before Mickey can say anything else.

Mickey shrugs. "Why not? I fucked Svetlana and that's how Yevgeny came about."

Ian glares at him, putting away the hormone injections and his bag. "No."

Mickey huffs, leaning back in his chair. "Just trying to save us some money, man."

They decide not to tell Yevgeny until Svetlana is pregnant, not wanting to get his hopes up. They hide the hormones and medicine from him and whenever Svetlana has to go to the doctor's, he goes over to Fiona's or Lip's. He's so excited about having two baby cousins on the way; he can't stop talking about them. They know he's going to be excited to be a big brother.

Fiona is the only one that knows they are doing in vitro. They decided early on to keep it on the downlow especially with Mandy and Ella being pregnant. She is so excited about the possibility of having two nieces or nephews. She was worried at first that the baby will be Ian's but is still supportive. She helps out whenever she can.

Mandy and Derek get married when she is about five months pregnant and Ella is close to her due date. It's a small ceremony with the Gallaghers, Mickey, Svetlana, Yevgeny, and a few other Milkovichs. Mandy doesn't stop smiling the whole night.

Fred Gallagher is born a few days later. Lip calls Ian around three in the morning to tell him the news and Ian can hear in his voice how happy he is.

"He's so tiny," Ian whispers, rocking his nephew back and forth. Fred has been home for a few days now and Yevgeny has been begging to meet him. Ian and Mickey didn't want to take him to the hospital so waited until Lip and Ella bought Fred home. Ian and Mickey finally have a day off and take Yevgeny over.

"I want to hold him!" Yevgeny says, reaching out. "Please, Dad."

"Go wash your hands and dry them really well," Ian instructs, motioning him to go to the bathroom. Yevgeny runs off immediately.

Lip chuckles, leaning back in the chair. "He's a little excited."

"Yeah," Ian says, swaying when Fred starts making a small noise.

"How does he feel about being a big brother?"

Ian takes his eyes off his nephew to stare at his brother. "How did you-Fiona."

"It slipped, man, don't be mad at her," Lip says. "She's excited. She gets to have babies around again and she doesn't have to take care of them."

Ian chuckles. He looks around to see if Yevgeny is still washing his hands. "Yev doesn't know. We don't want to get his hopes up and it not happen."

"Makes sense."

"Svet goes in a few days for her egg retrieval procedure and the eggs are implanted two days later. We're all really nervous about it," Ian confesses.

Lip moves to speak but Yevgeny runs into the room, bouncing excitedly. "Can I hold him now, Dad?"

"Sit down, Yev," Ian motions to the couch. Yevgeny sighs dramatically and sits down on the couch. "All the way back." Yevgeny sighs again and moves to sit with his back against the couch. Ian sits beside him and places Fred in Yevgeny's arms, warning Yevgeny to hold the baby's head.

Yevgeny smiles at Fred and looks up at Ian. "I want a baby brother or sister, Dad."

Lip makes a noise between a laugh and a couch, standing up. "I'm going out for a smoke. Don't tell Ella if she ever gets done gossiping with your husband. I told her I was quitting."

Ian snorts, watching his brother leave. "Yeah, okay."

Ella walks in a few minutes later with a cup of tea, Mickey behind her. "Is Lip outside smoking?" When Ian nods, she groans and curses. She looks over and smiles at Yevgeny holding Fred. "Yevy, you want a baby brother or sister?"

Yevgeny yells yeah and Mickey pokes Ella in the side, glaring at her. She laughs then takes Fred from Yevgeny when he starts crying.

A few days, Svetlana has her egg retrieval procedure and the eggs are implanted two days later. They have to wait almost two weeks before they find out if it works. Ian takes extra shifts to get his mind off of it and Mickey takes all the late shifts at the Alibi. They try not to get their hopes up too much but then they go visit little Fred and think in nine months, they could have this. But it falls apart two weeks later when the test comes back negative. Svetlana immediately wants to try again but the doctor says no, to wait a few more months.

Ian and Mickey are disappointed but hopeful that the next time, it will happen. In the meantime, they keep busy. Mickey took Carl under his wings when he was released from prison, helping him get a job and back on track. Carl bounces from job to job, struggling to get back on track so Mickey gets him a job at the Alibi when he turns 21. It helps Carl out and Mickey is able to do more bar business behind the scenes for Kev and V. Liam starts high school and gets bullied for covering his countdown. He pushes back and ends up suspended. Fiona is furious and shows up at the school, demanding everything to be fixed. The school refuses and Liam stays suspended for a week. When he gets back to school, he tells the others he refuses to let his life be decided by a dumb countdown. The other kids back off. Some even agree with him and cover their countdowns up as well. Debbie meets her soulmate for real this time. She freaks out at first but realizes it's going to be okay after Fiona and Ian talk her down. So Debbie takes it slow with her soulmate. She doesn't want to rush anything.

Caroline Milkovich-Weber is born exactly four months after Fred. Ian and Mickey are at the hospital from the time Mandy goes into labor until Caroline arrives. When Mandy places Caroline in Mickey's arms, he gives Ian a look and Ian smiles knowingly.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to try again," Mandy says, watching at them. "It's going to happen for you guys. And when it does, you both are going to be great fathers."

"Thanks, Mandy," Ian grins, taking Caroline from Mickey and bouncing her a little.

"Who told you?" Mickey asks.

"Svetlana. And Fiona."

"Jesus Christ. We can't do anything without everyone in this family talking about it," Mickey rolls his eyes.

Ian bumps his shoulder lightly. "You know you love it."

Svetlana starts the in vitro process again a week later. The next two months are a mix of more medicine and doctor's appointments. This time everyone except Yevgeny knows what's going on. Everyone is so excited even though Ian and Mickey warn them not to get too excited. Ian and Mickey get practice in by watching Fred and Caroline. When Svetlana has the eggs implanted, they decide to tell Yevgeny this time.

"Yev!" Mickey hollers up the stairs. "Come down here for a second!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ian says, handing Svetlana a mug of tea and sitting next to her with his mug. "What if it doesn't work again?"

"Then we'll try again," Mickey shrugs, sitting by Ian and wrapping his arm around the back of Ian's chair. "Or adopt."

Yevgeny walks in the kitchen and stops at the sight of the three of them sitting at the table. He takes a step back and raises his eyebrows. "What did I do? I swear, it wasn't me! It was Liam. Or Jemma and Amy."

Ian snorts, covering his face quickly in Mickey's shoulder.

"You are not in trouble, Evgeni," Svetlana says, motioning to the seat. "We need to talk to you."

Yevgeny looks at all of them and slowly moves to the table to sit down. "Is this a trick?

"No, kid, it's not a trick. Sit down," Mickey says.

Yevgeny heistates for a second then pulls the chair out and sits down.

"You know how you have been asking for a brother or sister?" Mickey asks. Ian shifts in his chair, moving closer to Mickey. Yevgeny nods. "Well, you might get that wish."

"Really?" Yevgeny exclaims.

"Your mom is having a small procedure tomorrow and in a few weeks, there's a possibility you could have a brother or sister in nine months," Ian tells him. "But don't get your hopes too much, Yevy. There's a chance it won't work."

Yevgeny nods slowly. "Okay. Can I go with you guys tomorrow?"

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"You have school."

Yevgeny sighs dramatically. "Okay."

The next two weeks are long. Yevgeny is constantly asking about the baby or if there is a baby. He drives them nuts. Finally the two weeks pass. Svetlana sits nervous on the table, swinging her feet back and forth, waiting for the doctor. Ian stands by her, shifting his feet. Mickey paces back and forth, chewing on his nail.

"Mick, you're going to bite off your nail," Ian warns. "Just come stand by me."

Mickey grumbles and walks over to Ian, crossing his arms.

The doctor knocks on the door and walks in. "There's my favorite unconventional family." The doctor laughs, closing his folder.

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Just tell us if she's knocked up or not."

"Mickey!"

The doctor ignores Mickey's comment and smiles at Svetlana. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Ian lets out a loud cry of joy, throwing his arms up in excitement before wrapping his arms around Mickey. Mickey laughs, leaning into the hug and reaching his hand out. Svetlana grins at them, taking Mickey's hand and squeezing it.

The rest of the appointment is a blur as they listen to instructions and all other pregnancy information. After the appointment, Ian and Mickey drop Svetlana off at work then go to pick Yevgeny up at Fiona's. Yevgeny runs to greet them at the door, Fiona not far behind with a questioning look on her face.

"Well?" Yevgeny asks.

Ian and Mickey can't stop smiling and Yevgeny squeals when he sees their smiles, hugging them. Fiona gasps, her hand covering her mouth.

"Jeez, Fiona, don't cry," Ian says when he sees her face.

Fiona waves her hand in front of her eyes to try to stop from crying. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Aunt Fi, you're already an aunt," Yevgeny reminds her, his hands on his hips and his eyebrows raised.

Fiona laughs, hugging the boy and trying to pick him up but fails, ruffling his hair instead. "I could never forget about my first nephew."

Yevgeny pushes her off and fixes his hair. He mumbles something no one can understand, slightly annoyed by his aunt.

"I'm just so happy!" Fiona beams, pulling both Ian and Mickey in for a hug. "Everything is just so perfect right now."

They say goodbye to Fiona and promise to bring an ultrasound picture over when they go back to the doctor. They cannot contain their joy as they walk back to their house, each of them holding Yevgeny's hand and swinging it, causing the boy to laugh. Mickey's laughter stops when they make it to the door. A man is leaning beside it, messing with his phone. He looks up when he hears footsteps and puts up his phone.

"It's you," he says softly, walking towards them.

Mickey drops Yevgeny's hand and backs up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you for years," The man says. He stops and looks at Ian and Yevgeny, frowning at them like he just realized Mickey wasn't alone.

"Dad?" Yevgeny speaks up.

Ian squeezes Yevgeny's hand, a little too tightly, causing the boy to look up at him. He knows what's going on; who this guy is. He looks over at Mickey who pulls his sleeve down. Ian sighs and motions to the door. "Let's go inside and talk."

The tension is thick once inside. Mickey and Ian send Yevgeny to his room to work on homework. He tries to protest but stops when he sees both his dads' stern stare. Ian makes some tea for the man, Milton. What kind of name is Milton anyway? Ian tries to shake off his bad thoughts that were running through his head by sitting next to Mickey and taking his hand in his and squeezing it. Mickey places his other hand on Ian's thigh and gives Milton a look that says he's happy. He's fine.

"So, I-uh signed up for those websites to help find your soulmate. It took them awhile but they found you," Milton says, picking up his tea.

Mickey makes a noise, squeezing Ian's thigh. Ian rubs his hand in response.

"Anyway," Milton clears his throat, setting the tea back down. "I'm a computer scientist. Work for a company on the North Side. I teach at night for a little extra cash."

Ian looks over at Mickey, trying to read his face but can't. Mickey squeezes Ian's thigh again as if to calm himself down.

"I'm a bartender," Mickey finally says. "Ian's a paramedic. My ex-wife lives with us for the kid. She's a sales rep. We work out our schedule to where one of us is home with the kid at night." Ian notices how Mickey enunciates the we and our, reminding Milton that they're together and he's coming into their lives. Their life they made together.

"Oh," Milton replies, looking down. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Six, almost seven years. Married for three," Mickey tells him.

"Wow," Milton shifts in his seat. "When we first met, I didn't think you wanted this. I mean, you ran away so fast."

Ian stiffens at his words, pulling his hand out of Mickey's. Mickey immediately looks over, trying to grab his hand again. Ian shakes his head, reaching for the empty mug on the table. "I'm going to make more tea," he mumbles, heading into the kitchen.

He roughly places the mug in the sink, the mug hitting the metal with a loud clunk. He curses, placing his hands on either side of the sink and bowing his head. He tries to get his breathing under control, his anger to simmer down. He hears footsteps walk in the kitchen and sees Mickey's boots. He looks up at his husband, words lost to him.

"I uh- sent him away," Mickey says, leaning his hip against the counter beside him and crossing his arms. "Look, Ian-"

"I think I'm going to stay at Fiona's tonight," he interrupts.

Mickey stands up straight, panic written all over his face. "What? Why?"

"I just need some time to think about this," he whispers.

"About us? About our family?"

Ian sighs, bowing his head, pushing against the sink. "I can't be here right now. I can't do this."

"Ian-" Mickey tries to reach for him but Ian pushes away and out of the kitchen.

He knows Mickey is following him to the door but he can't think right now. All he can think is _ Milton, Milton, Milton, Trevor, Trevor, Trevor. _The names start to blend. He shakes his head and puts on his jacket, turning to Mickey one more time.

Mickey steps closer, grabbing onto his jacket and yanking him forward. "I love _ you _, Ian."

"I know," Ian mumbles, grabbing Mickey's hands and forcing them off his jacket. He gives Mickey a long look then is out the door.

He doesn't break down until he walks into his childhood house and collapses into his older sister's arms. Fiona doesn't say anything; she just rubs his back and hugs him. The next morning, he is greeted with a pounding headache and Fiona with coffee, his pills, and toast. He groans and moves over so Fiona can join him on the too small bed. She hands him the plate of toast first and watches him eat it. After he swallows the last bite, she hands him the coffee and pills.

"These aren't going to work," he mumbles, swallowing the pills anyway.

"They're your current prescription," Fiona tells him.

Ian shakes his head, tears starting to flow. "It's not that."

"Come here, sweetface," Fiona lays his head on her shoulder, rubbing his arm. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"Mickey's soulmate came back. Milton."

Fiona laughs at the name, kissing the top of Ian's head. "So? Mickey loves you. You think Mickey's going to leave you for this Milton?"

"It's not that," Ian lifts his head off her shoulder and turns to her. "Mickey ran away from him when they first met."

"Oh," Fiona's face fills with understanding. She grabs his hand squeezing it. "I'm sure there's a reason that he did that. Mickey has a reason for everything. And if you're worried about him leaving you, he's been with you for almost seven years. If he hasn't gotten tired of your ass by now, he's not ever going to."

Ian groans at his sister's poor attempt at humor, bowing his head. "Yeah, well, Trevor was with me for three years and he was my soulmate."

"Oh, baby, Mickey's not going to do that," Fiona takes his face in her hands and forces his eyes to look at her. "Mickey loves you. And you love him. Give him a chance to tell you why he ran."

"I can't," Ian cries. "Milton's his soulmate. He deserves a chance to be with him."

"Ian, baby, the universe was wrong, okay?" she stresses, staring him down. "It got your soulmate wrong. It got Mickey's wrong. You are meant to be with each other. Not Milton. And definitely not Trevor. You need to talk to him."

Ian shakes his head. "I can't. Not right now."

Fiona sighs in acceptance, knowing she's not going to be able to get through to him. "Okay." She climbs off the bed, grabbing the empty plate and turning to leave.

"Fiona?"

Fiona hums, turning back to look at him.

"I'm not going to be able to get up for a few days," he tells her.

She nods. "I'll call Sue."

This time it's two days and only because Yevgeny comes over on the second day. Yevgeny cries when he sees Ian, forcing Ian to get up and make his way downstairs to eat. Yevgeny tries to ask him what's going on and why he isn't at home but Fiona shushes him and coaxes both of them to eat.

The next day, Ian gets up, takes a shower, and wakes Yevgeny up for school. The kid refused to go home and slept in the bed with Ian, something he hasn't done since he was five and Ian just moved in with Mickey. He tells Fiona he's going to the doctor after he takes Yevgeny to school. Fiona smiles and nods, handing Yevgeny and Liam their lunch. Yevgeny continues to try to ask Ian what's going on in the car but Ian doesn't say anything.

"It's about Dad's soulmate coming back, isn't it?" Yevgeny asks, looking out the window.

"Yev," Ian sighs.

"Dad sighed just like that when I asked him. Are you going to get a divorce because of Milton?" he continues.

"Yev, please."

"I don't want you to go! I want you at home!" Yevgeny cries. "What about the baby?"

Ian sighs, pulling the car over to the side of the road. He closes his eyes for a second then opens them, turning to Yevgeny. "Yev, you know I love you and Dad more than anything. Nothing will change that. What Dad and I are dealing with is grown up stuff, okay?"

"Then why aren't you talking to him?"

"I was down for a few days so I need to go get my medicine adjusted first. You remember why, don't you?" Ian speaks slowly to the boy.

Yevgeny nods. "Cause we don't want you to be sad."

"Right. So I'm going to fix that. Then I'm going to Mom's appointment then I'll talk to Dad, alright?"

Yevgeny sighs. "Alright. Are you coming back home tonight?"

"I don't know."

Yevgeny just sighs in agreement, knowing he lost the battle. Ian continues driving, switching the radio on to help with the silence. When he pulls up to Yevgeny's school, he kisses the boy and hugs him.

"I love you so much, Yev," he mumbles.

"I love you too, Dad," Yevgeny says before pulling away.

Ian drives to his doctor, dreading the rest of the day. He talks over an hour with his doctor and gets a new prescription. He fills it out and heads back to another doctor's office, this time for Svetlana.

Svetlana and Mickey are both in the waiting room when he arrives. He greets them, kissing Svetlana on the cheek and quickly pecking Mickey on the lips.

"Hey," he says, sitting down next to Mickey. "How long have you been here?"

"Only ten minutes," Svetlana answers, looking at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just came from Dr. Cunningham's office," Ian shrugs off his jacket, placing it across the chair arm.

Mickey looks at him, frowning. "It's not Thursday."

Ian is saved by the nurse calling them back. They don't say anything to each other, avoiding eye contact. Svetlana gives them confused looks but doesn't have time to answer them as they are led into a small room. Mickey and Ian stand awkwardly outside the room, waiting for Svetlana to change, not saying anything. Svetlana calls them in a few minutes later, glaring at them.

"What is with you?" she asks, adjusting herself on the table to get comfortable.

"Nothing," Mickey says too quickly.

Svetlana continues to glare. "I see things, you know. Mikhailo says you have fight. I call bullshit."

Ian mumbles a fuck under his breathe, crossing his arms. He turns to Mickey, waiting for him to break.

Mickey sighs, running his hand through his hair. Svetlana gasps when she sees his sleeve ride up and show his wrist. Ian pales, sinking into the closest chair.

"No!" Svetlana grabs Mickey's arm and pulls it so she can have a closer look at the infinity sign. Her eyes widen and she looks at Ian, her face softens. "No."

Mickey pulls his arm away and yanks his sleeve down. "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it does!" Svetlana starts but is interrupted by the ultrasound technician.

The fighting and the tension dissolves as soon as the tech finds the baby's heartbeat. Ian and Mickey gather around Svetlana, grabbing her hands.

"Wow," Ian whispers.

Svetlana nods, tears falling from her eyes.

Ian looks at Mickey, smiling at him. He smiles back.

"Do you guys want pictures?" the tech asks.

"Yeah, we need like twenty copies," Ian jokes.

"I can do ten," the tech answers in a monotone voice.

Ian grins, squeezing Svetlana's hand.

Ian drives Mickey and Svetlana back to the house. Ian parks on the street and Svetlana is immediately out the door, yelling that she has to pee. Ian looks down at the steering wheel, picking at the small tear in the leather.

"Why were you at Cunningham's this morning?" Mickey finally asks. "And you better fucking tell me or I'm calling Fiona."

"I was down for a few days. It's no big deal," Ian says, looking up at him. "She changed my prescription. I'll be fine."

"Of course you will be," Mickey assures him. "Why didn't you call me?"

Ian raises his eyebrows and glances at Mickey's wrist. Mickey yanks the sleeve down again.

"Fuck, Ian, just let me explain."

"I really don't want to hear it," Ian mutters.

"Ian, please," Mickey begs. "Let's go get some coffee or lunch and talk about this."

Ian shakes his head. "I can't."

"Ian, come on. It's not like that. Let's just go get something to eat and I'll explain."

"I don't want any fucking food!" Ian yells, turning to him. "You'll explain it to me right here, right now if it's so fucking important to you."

Mickey lets out a sigh, rubbing his hands against his eyes then turns to him. "It was 11 maybe 12 years ago. Fuck, I don't really remember. I remember that I got too comfortable with my fuck buddy and took him home one night. Terry was out of town on a run. I thought it was safe. Terry came home early, caught the guy balls deep in my ass. Almost killed him and me. Then he called Svetlana over and well, you know that part. Six weeks later, Terry was forcing us to get married and I had to do it. I knew my countdown was getting smaller but I ignored it and covered it up. Cause if Terry found out, I would be a dead man. I ran into Milton on the street one day, nothing special. The cover fell off and it immediately changed to an infinity sign. I panicked and took off running. I didn't even get a good look at Milton. I just knew I had to put enough distance between us and have it change to zero. I did it to live, Ian."

"Jesus," Ian mumbles. "Holy fuck, Mick."

"Terry's death freed me but what you and I have, changed everything," Mickey tells him, grabbing his hand. "I love you and I want you back home."

Ian looks down and pulls his hands away. "You never had a chance with Milton. How do you even know if I'm it for you?"

"Ian-"

"What if Trevor didn't leave me? What if he came back? What would you do? You would do the same thing I'm doing," Ian speaks for him. "And you know it."

Mickey sighs, bowing his head. He slowly gets out of the car, giving Ian one last look before closing the door.

* * *

"Ow!"

"You fucking deserve it," Fiona yells, slapping him on the arm after he told her about his conversation with Mickey. "You and Mickey belong together."

"Milton's his soulmate, Fi! And Mickey would do the same thing and you know it."

"Ugh, you two are idiots," Fiona groans, standing up and going to the kitchen. "I mean, you have a family together and you are just throwing that away because the stupid universe says so." She goes around the kitchen, pulling random things out of the fridge, mumbling angrily under her breath as she does so.

"I'm your brother! You're supposed to be supporting me!" Ian yells at her, grabbing the remote.

"Yeah, well, I'm disowning you!"

Ian chuckles, shaking his head as he flips through the channels. It's been three days since his conversation with Mickey. He avoided him and his family by taking the night shifts for two days. When he came back home, Fiona ambushed him and demanded he tell her what happened. He's regretting it now.

A knock on the door breaks Ian out of his mindless TV. He sighs and stands up to go answering it. He yelps when Yevgeny tackles him in a hug, Svetlana at his side.

"Dad! I missed you!"

"Hey, bud," Ian kisses the top of his head. "I missed you, too. I decided to work a few night shifts."

Svetlana gives him a look and pushes past him, a bag in her hand.

"Uh, Svet?" Ian asks, letting go of Yevgeny. "What's with the bag?"

"You are also Yev's dad. We will split time between here and Mikhailo's until you two are back together," she says, handing him the bag. "Yev and I will sleep in basement."

"Uh," Ian stares at her in confusion, not really knowing what to say.

"Aunt Fiona!" Yevgeny yells when Fiona steps out of the kitchen. He runs to her, hugging her tightly.

"Yev!" Fiona exclaims, squeezing him. "How's my favorite nephew?"

Yevgeny giggles, letting go of her and looking up at her "Aunt Fi, I don't think Fred will like that."

"Well, Fred can't talk yet. Once he starts, we'll see who my favorite is," Fiona winks at him and ruffles his hair. She turns to Svetlana and Ian, raising her eyebrows when she sees the bag.

"We split time while Ian and husband work out issues," Svetlana says. "We sleep in basement."

"Of course! We would love to have you," Fiona immediately agrees, opening her arms to Svetlana and hugging her.

And so Svetlana and Yevgeny split their time between Ian's childhood home and his home with Mickey. Svetlana tries to bring up Mickey but Ian dodges the subject. Yevgeny begs for his dad to come home again but stops when Fiona talks to him. Ian isn't sure what she says to him but it gets him to stop.

Ian still sees Mickey at Svetlana's doctor's appointments. They talk about Yevgeny and the baby but nothing else. Svetlana glares at them both, mumbling how stupid they were. It makes the holidays awkward. Thanksgiving turns into a disaster when Carl starts yelling at Mickey about how stupid he is and that Milton needs to stop showing up at the Alibi during Mickey's shifts. This causes Mickey to storm out and never come back. During Christmas, they both put up a front for Liam, Yevgeny, Fred, and Caroline. They pose for pictures, laugh and smile when they have to. It's almost like nothing has changed. After bedtime though, Mickey leaves mumbling about dinner with Milton and Ian snaps back into reality.

At Svetlana's five month mark, she refuses to let them go to the doctor with her and makes them take Yevgeny to the park. Ian and Mickey agree but only because they are too afraid to tell her no.

The park is awkward. Yevgeny runs around playing soccer with some kids while Ian and Mickey sit awkwardly on the bench. It's almost too chilly to be out here but it's good for the kids to drain some energy. Ian plays with his phone, trying to avoid any conversation. The last time he spoke to Mickey was the anniversary of their first data a few weeks ago when Mickey dropped off a small gift. He told Ian that he got a while ago and Ian should still have it even if he is still figuring things out. He sees Mickey on his phone out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm, it says here the baby is about the size of a banana," Mickey says, reading off a website. "And we should start thinking about cord blood options? What the fuck is that?"

"What?" Ian looks up and leans over to look at the website Mickey is reading, brushing against Mickey. He hears Mickey suck in a breath at the contact. Ian has to stop himself from doing the same. "Oh, yeah, umbilical blood. People donate it or store it. It has stem cells that can be used to treat diseases. It's pretty cool."

"And it says here that some people eat the placenta? What the fuck? We are not fucking doing that," Mickey twists his face in disgust.

Ian laughs, placing his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Yeah, we can skip that part."

Mickey looks up, locking his eyes with Ian. They stare at each other, Mickey's face soft and loving. Ian rubs his shoulder with his thumb. Fuck. He loves him so much. And misses him more than anything.

"Dad!"

The moment is broken by Yevgeny's cry. The young boy is on the ground holding his knee and surrounded by his friends. Ian and Mickey run over, Ian's paramedic skills taking over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Ian asks, taking hold of Yevgeny's knee. The knee is bloody and bruised but seems okay. He makes Yevgeny move it a bit, holding it still while Yevgeny test it

"I was trying to get the soccer ball away and I tripped over Jake," Yevgeny explains, nodding to his friend that's next to him.

"Well it looks like you'll live," Ian teases, wiping the knee off but it just smears and doesn't help. "But we should go clean it. My bag's at Aunt Fiona's house."

Yevgeny sighs, accepting that his soccer game is over. He says bye to his friends and follows his dads to the car.

At the Gallagher house, Ian pushes Yevgeny to the kitchen and forces him in the chair. He kneels down and cleans Yevgeny's knee as Mickey watches.

"You sure he's okay?" Mickey asks, biting his nails.

"Dad," Yevgeny hisses when Ian sprays alcohol on his knee. "I'm fine."

"He's okay," Ian assures. "But he may not be able to play soccer for a week."

"What? Dad, no!" Yevgeny starts protesting until he sees Ian's grinning face. He huffs. "That's not funny!"

"It's pretty funny," Mickey chuckles, crossing his arms.

Yevgeny pouts, looking away from them.

"What happened here?" Fiona asks, appearing at the foot of the stairs. She shifts the laundry basket and walks over to Yevgeny and Ian. "Get in a fight, Yev?"

"No, I fell while playing soccer," Yevgeny pouts.

"I'm sorry, bud, but it looks like your dad fixed it right up," Fiona smiles, ruffling the boy's hair. She walks over to the washer and places the basket on top, stretching her arms. "I thought Svetlana had her 20 week appointment today."

"Alright, champ, you're all fixed up," Ian tells Yevgeny, patting his knee and standing up. "Why don't you go watch TV and rest up that knee?"

"Okay!"

The three adults watch him run into the kitchen and jump on the couch, turning the TV on.

"God, I wish I had some of his energy," Fiona mumbles, shaking her head. She turns to her brother and his husband, crossing her arms. "Why aren't you guys at Lana's appointment?"

"She wanted us to take Yevgeny to the park," Ian shrugs.

"She's trying to force us to talk," Mickey mumbles.

"Obviously it isn't working," Fiona rolls her eyes. "You two are idiots. You have a son out there who needs both of his dads. And a new baby on the way. What are you going to do when the baby is here? Ship it between houses? Fucking talk this out. If not for yourself then for the family you started." She glares at them both before storming off into the living room.

Ian hears her quietly ask Yevgeny a question and knows she is out of hearing range. He turns to Mickey. Mickey steps closer, trying to take his hand but Ian moves it.

"Ian, come home, please. I love _ you _," he whispers.

"How's it going with Milton?" Ian asks, trying and failing to ask without spite. Mickey looks at him shocked. "Svetlana and Fiona were whispering about it the other night. You've been meeting him for coffee. And Carl told me all the time he has shown up at the Alibi."

"He wants to get to know me. Mandy talked me into it. No idea why. She was pissed when she found out what happened," Mickey shrugs. "It's not going well. We have nothing in common."

"And Yevgeny? The baby?"

"I won't let him spend time with Yevgeny. He doesn't come over to the house. And he knows about the baby."

Ian bows his head, avoiding eye contact with Mickey.

"But Ian, _ you're _ my family. You, Yevgeny, the baby, Svetlana, and all your crazy siblings. Not him. I don't want him," Mickey says. "I just want you. It's been five months and it's not working with Milton."

Ian shakes his head. "I can't, Mickey."

"Ian-" Mickey starts but is interrupted by Yevgeny's loud yell from the living room.

Ian backs away from Mickey and walks into the living room. Svetlana is struggling to get her coat off as Yevgeny hovers around her. The young boy has gotten clingier as Svetlana's pregnancy goes on.

"Yev, let Mom get settled in before you bombard her," Ian scolds, sitting next to Fiona on the couch. He notices Mickey leaning against the doorway, watching.

Yevgeny backs away from his mother, sitting in between Ian and Fiona.

"How's the banana?" Mickey asks.

"Banana?" Svetlana, Fiona, and Yevgeny all ask, each of them giving him weird looks.

"The baby is the size of a banana," Ian explains.

"Great, now we're doing fruits," Svetlana rolls her eyes. Ever since she got pregnant, Mickey and Ian both have taken to call the baby "bean" or some other type of vegetable. Svetlana hates it. Svetlana pulls out an envelope and hands it to Fiona.

Fiona looks up at her in confusion, turning the envelope over then widens her eyes when she realizes what it is. She squeals, jumping up, shaking the envelope.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mickey demands, watching her jump up and down.

"It's your baby's gender!" Fiona squeals.

"What?" Ian and Mickey yell, huddling around Fiona.

Ian tries to pull the envelope away but Fiona snatches it back.

"No, we're doing a gender reveal party," Fiona tells them, sticking the envelope in her back pocket. "Debbie, V, Mandy, and I have been planning this for weeks and we are doing it and all three of you will like it."

"Shit, remind me not to get on your bad side," Mickey mumbles.

Ian crosses his arms, glaring at his sister. "Fi, we told you that we don't want to do that."

"Too late. Lip and Ella got one. Mandy and Derek got one. You three get one. Party's this Saturday now that we have this," Fiona grins, patting her back pocket.

The party is not a small affair like Fiona told them it would be. Ian and Mickey arrive together with Svetlana and Yevgeny. The Alibi is packed; mainly with the Gallaghers. The bar is decorated with blue and pink balloons and streamers. Kev is handing out what seems to be pink and blue beer. There is a large cake in the back next to what looks to be a chocolate fountain that isn't turned on. Debbie squeals when they walk in, running up to hug everyone. She is wearing a long, flowing pink dress with some ridiculous shawl thing.

"Why aren't you wearing pink or blue?" she slaps Ian on the arm, glaring at his grey shirt.

"Debs, I don't care. As long as he or she is healthy," Ian sighs, explaining to her once more that he doesn't care what the gender is. He honestly thinks these things are stupid.

"Mickey and Svet are even wearing pink and blue!" Debbie points to Mickey's very faded blue sweater and Svetlana's pink sweater.

Mickey tugs at the sweater. "Uh, no, this was the only thing that was clean."

Svetlana shrugs. "A girl will be nice but this was also clean."

"You guys are ridiculous," Debbie rolls her.

"So is that get-up," Mickey mutters under his breath. Ian chuckles but covers it up with a cough, smiling at Debbie. Debbie crinkles her nose, smirking at him then walks over to her soulmate, Gina.

Fiona comes running up, pulling them both in for a hug. Even she is wearing a blue sweater. "Please just humor us for a few hours," she whispers.

Yevgeny runs off to play with Liam, Jemma, and Amy while Fiona leads them to mingle. Ke forces them to take a colored beer. Ian takes blue while Mickey takes pink. Fred stumbles over and tries to climb up his uncles' legs and Caroline screams until one of them holds her. The mingling is soon too much even after Debbie fixes them a plate full of both pink and blue food. Fiona decides they had enough and leads them to the center of the room. Carl and Lip carry an empty table and place it in front of them. V and Mandy follow with a cake and the fountain and place them on the table.

"So, we went with a traditional gender reveal and a more Gallagher style," Fiona tells them, placing a knife by the cake. "Flip on the fountain and you'll get either pink or blue beer. We figured it was more your style. We tried to get Ella and Lip to do it with Fred but Ella liked the balloon idea."

"That's fucking incredible," Mickey laughs.

"So you can do just the cake, just the fountain, or both."

Svetlana backs up from the table, letting them decide. Ian looks at Mickey, his hand finding its way around his waist. "I kinda like the Gallagher style."

"Let's do it." Mickey takes his hand and they both press the button of the fountain.

Pink beer starts flowing from the fountain and cheers fill the room. Ian laughs, pulling Mickey closer. Mickey grabs his shirt, pulling his face close to his, his smile taking up his whole face. "It's a girl," Ian whispers in his ear. "We're having a girl."

"Yeah," Mickey whispers, pulling him closer.

They enjoy the closeness for a moment then pull away when Lip yells at them to get a room. Mickey picks up the knife and motions for Svetlana. The three of them hold the knife and cut into a cake. They place the pink cake on a plate as Yevgeny runs up.

"Hey, bud, how do you feel about a baby sister?" Ian asks.

He shrugs and points at the cake. "Can I have some cake?"

Mickey wordlessly hands him the cake, laughing as he runs off. "I take that as he doesn't care."

Ian hums, wrapping his arm around Mickey's waist.

"He will when she gets here," Svetlana answers, cutting herself a piece of cake. She hands the knife over to Fiona who starts cutting everyone a slice while V hands out more pink beer. Fiona has to stop Fred several times from grabbing a piece with his hands until Ella grabs her son and takes him away from the table.

Ian just hums happily, looking back at Mickey. He stops paying attention to the party and focuses on his husband. He moves his arms to where they are around Mickey's neck and Mickey's arms find their way to his waist. "We're going to be dads to a _ girl _."

"Holy fuck. We are fucked."

"Yeah we are."

Mickey laughs, shaking his head. Then his face pales, his arms dropping. Ian gives him a confused look and turns to the door where Mickey is staring. Milton stands at the entrance with a small gift bag, smiling slightly. The door opens again and Ian's world falls apart. The room grows silent, staring at the man who just walked in and is now standing by Milton. Ian backs away, bumping into the table. Fiona is at his side immediately, grabbing his arm tightly.

"What are you doing here, Milton?" Mickey yells. "I told you that you couldn't come."

Milton starts speaking but Ian doesn't hear him or Mickey's response. Fiona starts speaking to him, trying to get him to focus but it isn't working. Lip steps in front of him and the man when the man starts walking closer to Ian.

"Leave," Lip spits.

"I just want to talk to Ian," The man reasons.

Carl steps up and joins Lip, crossing his arms and showing up his prison tattoos. "Leave, asshole, or we'll make you."

"What's going on?" Ian hears Mickey's voice and tries to focus on it but it's too much.

Ian ducks out of Fiona's grasp and runs. Runs out of the Alibi. He runs and runs until he's in front of his house with Mickey. He scrambles to find his keys, his hands shaking as he tries to open the door. He manages to open the door, stumbling inside. The house is messier than usual but Ian doesn't notice. He stumbles upstairs, into the empty room but is surprised to find it has been turned into a nursery. Ian collapses in front of the crib, breaking down.

He doesn't know how long he sits in front of the crib, crying. He hears footsteps downstairs and knows he should get up but he can't. He sits there until the door opens.

"Oh, Ian."

Ian feels arms wrap around him and he falls into their shoulder, breaking down even more. He stays like that for a long time. He finally calms down and pulls away, staring at Mandy.

"Jesus, Ian," she whispers, placing her hand on his cheek and rubbing it.

He doesn't talk, just lets her rub his cheek.

"We were all so worried about you. Especially Mickey," she tells him. "It was Milton that found Trevor and invited him. Mickey was livid when he found out. He kicked Milton and Trevor out and sent us to look for you. Yevgeny's upset."

Ian shakes his head, leaning against her hand.

"I know how upset you are seeing Trevor," Mandy whispers. "He's an ass and deserves to hurt for what he did to you. But you have Mickey now and Yevgeny. Your _ family. _"

"Mickey has Milton," he mumbles.

Mandy laughs. "Mickey doesn't want Milton. He almost punched him today for showing up."

"Then why did you tell him to get to know Milton?"

Mandy hums. "I have my reasons but not for the reason you think. I don't believe Mickey belongs with Milton but I needed Milton to stay for a little while."

Ian shakes his head, moving to place his head on her shoulder. He doesn't understand but he's too tired to ask what she means. Mandy throws her arm around him and rubs his shoulder. More footsteps and voices are heard downstairs, Yevgeny's loud voice among them. He hears Caroline screech and Mandy pulls away, standing up and gesturing for Ian to stand up.

"Come on, your family is waiting," she says, holding her hand out for him to take.

Ian takes it and lets her up him stand up. They make their way downstairs and Ian is immediately engulfed by Yevgeny and Fiona.

"Dad!" Yevgeny cries.

"Ian, we were worried sick about you," Fiona cries, rubbing his head. She pulls away, placing both hands on his face, rubbing his cheeks. "He's gone. Mickey kicked him out."

"He'll be back," Ian mumbles, pushing Fiona away and pulling Yevgeny closer. He looks up and locks eyes with Mickey in the corner. He's chewing on his thumb like he always does when he's nervous and watching Ian closely. The rest of the Gallaghers and Svetlana stand by, watching him. Ian kisses Yevgeny's head then pulls away from him. "I'm tired."

Mickey steps out of the corner, trying to speak up but Yevgeny beats him to it. "Stay here, Dad."

Ian gives Yevgeny a sad smile. "I just want to go to Aunt Fi's, okay, Yev?"

Yevgeny sighs and nods. He turns to his mother in the kitchen, pouting and giving her big eyes. "Can we go with him?"

Svetlana looks at Ian then looks at Mickey. She raises her eyebrows at the two.

"I'm crashing here," Mandy speaks up, walking to stand by her brother. Derek follows his wife in solidarity, nodding with her.

"Yeah, me too," Carl steps up.

Fiona nods and wraps her arm around Ian's waist. "Okay, let's head out. The gifts are in my car. We'll drop them off later."

Ian sleeps the rest of the day with Yevgeny and Liam by his bedside. The next morning, Ian forces himself out of bed and to work. He gives Yevgeny a kiss, promising him that he'll be home for dinner and they can drop the gifts off afterwards.

His shift is long and boring with only a few calls. Sue tries to cheer him up but to no avail. She saw what went on yesterday and knows enough about Trevor to realize Ian needs space. Finally his shift is over and Ian heads back to his childhood home. He greets a sleepy Svetlana on the couch and heads to the kitchen to help Debbie, Yevgeny, and Liam with dinner before they head over to his house.

They are in the middle of a very heated argument over tacos or spaghetti when someone knocks on the door.

"Door, orange!" Svetlana yells from the couch.

Ian sighs, walking out of the kitchen. "You're lucky you're carrying my daughter." Svetlana just ignores him, her eyes on the TV. Ian rolls his eyes and opens the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Trevor steps forward, forcing Ian back. "I just want to talk."

"I don't want to fucking talk to you. We have nothing to talk about," Ian spits. "You made your decision."

"I was wrong for leaving you like that. For not trying harder but Ian, we're soulmates," Trevor forces himself inside and holds his wrist up to show off the now infinity sign.

Ian glares at it, pushes him back. "No, okay? You don't get to do this. You don't get to come back here after being gone for almost ten years. I don't fucking need you. I moved on. I'm happy. I have a _ family. _"

"A family that is now broken because of your husband's soulmate coming back in his life," Trevor smirks.

"How?"

"Dad?"

Ian turns around to see Yevgeny standing in the living room, watching him with big, sad eyes. Svetlana stands behind him with her hands on his shoulder, Debbie and Liam beside her.

"Yev, go finish supper with Debbie and Liam. I'll be there in a minute," Ian tells him.

"Are you and Dad splitting up?" he asks, his eyes widening.

"Go in the kitchen, Yev. Please," he begs, turning to Debbie.

"Come on." Debbie takes Yevgeny by the shoulders and leads him into the kitchen, Liam close behind her.

"How dare you say that in front of my son," Ian growls, stepping closer to Trevor, his voice lower so Yevgeny wouldn't hear. "My family is not broken."

"Yet you stand in your childhood home instead of the home you share with your husband," Trevor continues to smirk. "He's probably with his soulmate right now."

Suddenly Trevor is slammed against the wall, Svetlana gripping his neck with her forearm. "You leave or I kill you."

"What the fuck?"

"She may be pregnant but she can still rip your throat out," Ian says, lining up with Svetlana. "Leave, Trevor. I want you to leave and never return. I don't need you. I never have."

Trevor's eyes widen in fear as Svetlana tightens her grip. He nods frantically until Svetlana decides to let him go. He is out the door in seconds and soon Ian can breathe again. He slides down on the floor, placing his head in his hands.

"You did good," Svetlana tells him, kicking his shoe with her feet.

Ian looks up and smiles slightly at her. "Thanks."

"I'll text Mikhailo. Tell him we come by tomorrow."

Ian sighs in relief, picking himself off the wall. He grabs her shoulder and squeezes it, mumbling another thank you before making his way upstairs. He immediately lays down and falls asleep, worrying he won't be able to get up in the morning. He is woken up several hours later by footsteps downstairs and Liam at his door.

"Ian?"

He sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah?"

"There's someone downstairs and I don't think it's Lana or Yev," Liam tells him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Shit." Ian jumps up, walking quietly down the stairs and grabbing the bat on the way. He pushes Liam behind him, slowly making his way to the living room. He holds the bat up and nods at Liam to turn the light on. Liam flips the switch and the person in their living room cusses at the light.

"Mickey?" Ian slowly brings the bat down, giving his husband a confused stare. "What are you doing here?"

Mickey stumbles backwards, bumping into the side table and knocking the lamp over. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Fiona asks, stumbling downstairs, pulling a sweatshirt over her head. "Mickey?"

"I need to talk to Ian," Mickey says, picking the lamp back up. "Now."

"Jesus, okay," Ian agrees. "Back to bed before we wake up Svet and Yev." Ian pushes everyone upstairs, hanging the bat back up. He says goodnight to Liam and Fiona and leads Mickey into his room.

Mickey sits on the bed and motions for Ian to join him. Ian hesitates for a second but then joins him. Mickey looks down at his hands, messing with the ring that's been on his finger for three years now. "I need you to tell me about him."

"Mick-"

"No, I need to know. We've been together for seven years, married for three. You need to tell me."

Ian looks down at his own hands, eyeing his ring. He couldn't bear to take off.

"Fiona told me that Milton showing up has been hitting you harder than you let on. I saw how you reacted when Milton told you I ran off. You ran out of the Alibi so fast Saturday when Trevor walked in. He did something besides just leaving you and I need to know what."

Ian sighs, finally looking up at him. He shifts his body to where he's facing Mickey. "I met Trevor when I was 15. I was lucky. Most people have to wait longer to meet their soulmate but I was the lucky one. Jimmy had just left Fiona and we were all hurting. I was skeptical about Trevor at first but we started hanging out more and we were clicking. Then Monica came back soon after I turned 16. She was off her meds, again. And it got bad." Ian pauses, taking a deep breath. "She- uh tried to kill herself on Thanksgiving. Cut herself in the kitchen. Cut her tattoo. Debbie and Carl saw it. We were up all night with them. After Monica left, something shifted inside me. I started skipping school, going out to the clubs. Trevor would join me and we would get so high, we would wake up the next morning not knowing where we were. Trying different drugs. Mixing drugs. I-uh don't remember much of that year. I know it was a lot of sex and drugs. One morning, I woke up in the hospital. Fiona and Debbie were sobbing by my bedside. I knew something was wrong. Fiona admitted me to the psych ward for evaluation since I was still a minor but it was my idea. 72 hours later, I came out with a diagnosis of bipolar at 17."

He pauses again, reading Mickey's face. Mickey reaches over and squeezes his hand, urging him to go on. "I didn't take the diagnoses well and neither did Trevor. He encouraged me to go off my meds not even a month on them and I did. I didn't like how they made me feel. It was like I was a shell of who I was. I moved in with Trevor. My manic episodes weren't as bad this time around. At least I wasn't on drugs. But one morning, I didn't get out of bed. Fiona and Lip knew immediately my highs came to an end and I hit my first depressive episode. I don't remember much except Debbie stayed by my side, Fiona would bring me food, and Lip helped me go to the bathroom and shower. Trevor, he-uh didn't take the depressive episode well. He ran off while I was in bed. He didn't come back until I was out of bed. I saw what this disorder did to my family with Monica and I couldn't put them through that again. So I went to the doctor and went back on my meds. Moved back home, forcing Trevor to move back with me. Trevor didn't like that decision, said he hated what I was when I was on my meds but he stayed. The adjustment period wasn't easy. I had dropped out of school and didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I started focusing on that and getting myself on track. Trevor didn't like that. One night, he blew up. Saying our whole relationship was about me and my disorder. We lived at my house, followed my rules, and focused on me. All this shit. I told him that my mental health was important but I guess it was too hard for him cause he left the next day. Didn't say anything. He was gone before I woke up. Saturday was the first time I've seen him in over ten years."

"Jesus Christ," Mickey mumbles. "I want to fucking kill him. He left you while you were adjusting to your meds? What a fucking asshole." He runs his hands through his hand and tugs the ends. "Jesus, no wonder you were upset that I ran away from Milton."

"But, Mick, it's not the same. You ran to save your life. I get that. Trevor ran because he was selfish and didn't want a broken soulmate," Ian says, bowing his head.

Mickey places his hand on his cheek, forcing Ian to look in his eyes. "You aren't broken."

"I know that now," Ian whispers. He closes his eyes, enjoying Mickey's hand on his cheek. "What about Milton?"

Mickey scoffs. "Fiona and Mandy thought something was fishy with him since they met him. That's why Mandy encouraged me to get to know him. She wanted to find out more about him. Turns out they were right about him being fishy. He lied. He joined that site years ago and it found me a year after we got married. The site apparently gives out a bunch of private information and he found that we were together so he didn't come find me in person. He was also with someone. They were married for five years then his husband's soulmate came strolling in. He left Milton about seven months ago and Milton thought he could do the same with me. So he came butting into our lives. He found Trevor and asked him to come back. Hoping it would ruin our lives."

"Jesus Christ," Ian repeats Mickey's words from his whole story. "Mandy found this out?"

"Just his husband leaving him. Milton told me his grand plan."

"Our soulmates are a piece of work."

"They're fucking assholes and liars."

Ian chuckles, leaning back into his hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"I want to come back home."

"No one's stopping you."

Ian grins, pushing Mickey down on the bed and hovering over him. He missed this so much.

* * *

Four months later, Sonya Fiona Gallagher-Milkovich comes into the world, screaming her little lungs out. It's late at night or early the next day, no one is sure. Neither Ian, Mickey, or Svetlana has slept in two days. The nurses clean baby Sonya up and hands her to Svetlana and the three adults start crying uncontrollably.

Later when Svetlana is finally asleep, Ian paces around the small room with baby Sonya, bouncing her slightly like he did with Liam when he was a baby and more recently Fred and Caroline. Mickey watches on the couch with a big grin on his face.

"Damn, you look good with my kid," he says, leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms.

Ian laughs. "Technically, she's _ my _kid."

Mickey scoffs and rolls his eyes. He motions for Ian to sit down and Ian does, placing their daughter on his lap as he unwraps her blanket.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asks, holding her head.

"I didn't get a good look at her countdown," Ian tells him, taking off Sonya's mittens and holding her small right hand in his hand. "Hmm, looks like we have until she's 21."

"Come on, man. After everything we've been through?"

Ian wraps Sonya back up and pulls her close to his chest. "I just wanted to see how long we have to teach her that sometimes the universe is wrong. And she has a choice."

Mickey opens his mouth in surprise then nods. "We should tell her. About Trevor and Milton. And Mr. No Name." He nods to a sleeping Svetlana. "Hell, even about Jimmy/Steve. Yevgeny knows and she deserves to know as well. That tattoo means nothing."

Ian grins, rocking her slightly. He kisses Sonya's head and hands her to Mickey. Mickey immediately pulls her close and kisses her head.

The door opens and Yevgeny steps in.

"Dad!"

"Shh," Mickey and Ian shush me.

"You'll wake up your mom," Mickey whispers.

"Too late," Svetlana mumbles, stirring. She sits up, groaning a bit. Ian is immediately at her side, putting another pillow behind her back and helping her sit back up. "Come, Yev."

Yevgeny climbs up in bed with his mother, curling into her side. Ian ruffles his head, grinning at him. Yevgeny smiles back at him.

Mickey stands up and walks over with baby Sonya. "Want to meet your baby sister?"

Yevgeny nods excitedly, reaching out for her. Ian smiles as he watches Mickey carefully place Sonya in Yevgeny's arms. Yevgeny kisses the top of her head, smiling at her. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey, pulling him close, staring at his family.

His family. Well part of his family anyway. He's sure his brothers and sisters will be busting through that door at any moment. Mandy and Derek will be close behind.

But these four are the family he fought so hard for. The family the universe didn't want him to have. The family he loves so much. This moment with his family makes everything worth it.


End file.
